Eternal
by Lady Tiger
Summary: The girls are forced to give up their mortality to defeat the newest threat: Locusts. But will they learn to use their new powers in time to save the Universe?
1. One

Eternal  
  
by Lady Tiger  
  
Chapters 1  
  
Rated PG  
  
*Sailor Moon is not my product. I am just using the characters in a fan fiction, I do not own them. So please don't sue me or anything. My email is LadyTiger84@yahoo.com if you want to comment on my story.  
  
Chapter One......  
  
Oh this is real bad. Really bad. They totally have us outnumbered. We aren't going to be able to get out of this one without a few scratches. How many of them are there? 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15. 15?!?! Ok, come on now girl, put on your fighting face. If you look like you aren't scared, than the girls won't get scared.  
  
"Come on scouts! We can take them!!" I shout, "We can do this!"  
  
Oh what's going on? My crystal is going crazy!! Oh the power, this is amazing!! Who is that in front of us? Is she being projected from my crystal? This is super weird!  
  
"My children, please do not be afraid. Oh, I see you are busy, I will take care of these nuisances", the projection says. Suddenly all 15 of the monsters are frozen. Then the projection comes into focus. Long silver hair, flowing white gown. I know that woman.  
  
"Mother." It's a statement. A rather rude way of saying hi after all these years, I know. But I am totally in shock,"What is going on?!?!"  
  
"Oh my little Serenity, always inquisitive and full of questions. Be still child, you will soon find out", Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"CHILD? Mother I am HARDLY a CHILD! I am 22 years old!! When will I finally be an adult?" I screech.  
  
"When you act like it."  
  
The quiet statement stopped me in my tracks. Why was I acting like this? She was helping us. It must be the stress. We have been fighting the new enemy for 3 years now and we still have no idea who they are or what they want. The only thing we know is they are getting stronger, and we are getting tired and weaker by the day. Oh, by the way, I am Usagi, or as I am more known as these days, Sailor Moon. I don't think I've just been plain Usagi since the new enemy first showed up. Every time I finally get some rest, something happens, someone is attacked. We had all planned on going to college. It's hard to go to class and study for exams when you are constantly fighting enemies from who knows what galaxy though. It's hard just to apply for college under those circumstances. I miss my family so much. But to be around them now would only put them in danger. All of our friends and families think we've gone to America to study abroad. Oh, and the 'we' I kept saying is Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Yup, all the gang except Chibi Moon. I insisted she return home for this. It is far too dangerous. Plus, I don't want to know when we finally lose. And I think we might. I don't want to see Chibi-Usa fade away like that one time with Nehelenia.  
  
"When you have stopped day dreaming daughter, I will explain everything", my mother said quietly.  
  
"I was not day dreaming," I said.  
  
"Oh, ok" she answered. "You were intentionally ignoring me then?"  
  
"N-no. I've been under a lot of stress lately, OK?? If you aren't here to help us, than go back to where ever the hell you came from! We don't have time to stand around here and chat as if we were in Crystal Tokyo!!! Every second we just stand around here, is another second they have to torture Mamoru!!" I shouted. Tears dropped from my eyes, and I was shaking. So much had happened in the past 3 years and I had been constantly fighting since it all started.  
  
"What? Endymion is not with you?" For once Queen Serenity lost her calm. Her eyes bulged out and the projection seemed to fade out for a few seconds.  
  
"No. About a year ago, during an attack, he was captured by one of our enemies. We have not seen him since. I have no idea what happened to him. So if you don't mind, please state your buisness, and BE ON YOUR WAY!!" I shrieked at my mother.  
  
"This greatly changes things." My mother seemed preoccupied for a second. Then she looked up sharply and a flash of white light knocked me off my feet. "Don't talk to me like that young lady. I understand what you have been through, but I am here to explain a few things."  
  
"Your Majesty, please forgive the Princess' attitude. We have been under constant attack for 3 years now. With the little rest we've gotten, we are all a little short tempered," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Ah, Setsuna, could you not have forseen this and stopped it?" Queen Serenity inquired.  
  
"How could I forsee this when I do not even know what they are? And as for stopping them, it seems impossible to stop them, we can only postpone the inevitable." Pluto whispered.  
  
"Well, that is all over with, as of now." Queen Serenity said crisply. "Gather around girls, and listen. There was once an old army of Locusts. They attacked the Moon Kingdom when I was but a little girl, younger than you girls are now. My mother and the other Queens held them off barely. Afterwards my mother became Moon Crazed. She ran around prophesizing of the army regenerating and coming again. I became ruler after everyone realized she would never recover. I gathered all the rulers of the planets and we discussed the Locusts. They feed off the energy of everything they come across. After they have bled a planet of all it's energy, they leave. No one knows where they come from. During this meeting, my mother broke in. She used what powers her insanity left her to hold us in our chairs. Then she went still. After a half an hour we thought maybe she had died. Right when we were going to call for help, she came to life. Her eyes blazed white and she told us that our children would be the ones to protect the Universe from the Locusts. Then a sudden blast of light above each of us and special transforming pens appeared. My mother then told us to keep these until the Locusts came again. We were not to give them to our children until then. For when you use these pens, you will never again be the same. You can de-transform, to look like your normal selves. But you will always be able to call upon the power afterwards. Not as strongly as when you are transformed, but it will be there in case of emergancies."  
  
"That doesn't sound bad, why didn't you give these to us first?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because every gift from the Moon Goddess comes with a twist."  
  
"Moon Goddess? You just said that they appeared while your mom was talking," Rei snorted.  
  
"Do not scoff at me child. You, of all people, as a priestess, should know that in the Old Kingdom, the Queen was partly Goddess. She had to undergo the test of the Goddess to get the crown, and after the testing a portion of the Goddess is left inside her. My mother was Moon Crazed. She could not have had the mind control to produce such instruments of power." My mother snapped, "And yes, they do have a curse. Apparantly the Goddesses are tired. They want to rest and be mortal. If you use those transformation pens, you will become the Goddesses of your respective planets. Which means that you will have to watch those you love grow old and die. Crystal Tokyo will still be in the future, and Chibi-Usa will still be around. But Chibi- Usa will be the First Child of the Moon Blood. Which means she will not really be your child. She is the Moon's child, born to protect the Universe. She will be a demi-goddess, and in time she too will grow old and die. You will be immortal. Unable to grow old and die. Sound nice? I guess, but after a few milleniums it won't be so fun anymore. So, yes, there is a twist."  
  
"What about Mamoru? Will I have to watch him grow old and die too? What point would my life then have? If I had to watch both my love and my daughter grow old and die?" I demanded.  
  
"No, Mamoru would not grow old and die. There is a wand for him too. You will just have to hold it until you find him. And do not worry, whatever condition he is in when you find him, the transformation pen will heal him when he transforms. But he must know and willing accept the good and bad that comes with the pen. Or it won't work. So tell him before you hand it to him." The projection of Queen Serenity closed her eyes and glowed slightly. A beautiful heart and crescent pen appeared before me. I looked at the others and each had beautiful pens with their signs and hearts on it. I looked back at my mother.  
  
"Mother, I am so sorry for how I was. It's just...without Mamoru I have been desperate. If I can't find him again, not only do I lose him, but I lose my daughter and the Universe is doomed. I have been pushed so hard for the past 3 years. I should not have taken it out on you though." I clenched my teeth. I hate apologizing. But the apology was worth it. My mother's face lit up with a beautiful smile. Her hand moved as if to touch my face, but she was only a small projection. Then she sighed and put her hand down to her side.  
  
"I can not stay any longer. The Moon Goddess will not allow it. She does not like this way of communications we have with the crystal. Also, the Goddess of Saturn does not like her domain of the dead to be so interupted. Remember that I love you all, and that I will always be there if you but hold the crystal and call my name." Then her projection flickered and she was gone.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" Jupiter shouted. Her fist slammed into the nearest Locust.  
  
"Jupiter! What is wrong?" Venus asked.  
  
"We didn't ask her what the words for the transformation are! How are we supposed to use these stupid things if we can't activate them?"  
  
"Calm down Jupiter, I know the answer." I say calmly, "Don't ask how, because I don't know how I know it. But I do. We each simply say 'Eternal whatever planet Goddess...Make up'. I don't know what happens after that."  
  
"Do we want to do this?" Saturn whispered, "If we do this, our whole world changes. We won't age or die with our loved ones. We will have to watch them die. We might save the world, but we will go insane with boredom after a few millenium of peace."  
  
Just then the Locusts woke up from whatever control my mother had on them. They looked at eachother and let out a hissing sound then moved closer to us. Suddenly there were more of them. There are too many to count. Where did they all come from? Oh to hell with it! Being a Goddess may not be all sunshine, but hell, it can't be that bad!!!  
  
"Eternal Moon Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Mars Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Mercury Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Venus Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Jupiter Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Neptune Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Uranus Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Pluto Goddess..."  
  
"Eternal Saturn Goddess..."  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**My email is LadyTiger84@yahoo.com if you want to comment on my story.** 


	2. Two

Eternal  
  
by Lady Tiger  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rated R  
  
*Sailor Moon is not my product. I am just using the characters in a fan fiction, I do not own them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The power is incredible. I can't believe the power. It is endless. Well, let me catch you up. We all decided being immortal and goddesses was better than the whole Universe being dead. After we all transformed, our pens turned into long staffs with the signs of our planets and hearts behind them. None of our outfits are different, but at the same time they are different. They look the same, but they feel different. Actually, there is one small difference. I lost my tiara a long time ago(well not lost, I just didn't need it anymore), but everyone else has always had their tiaras. Not anymore, only their respective signs are seen on their foreheads now. And now that I look closer, all of our outfits are outlined in black now. I wonder why? But let's get back to buisness, we are all surrounded by countless Locusts, and their number is growing by the second. I guess it is time to test out our new powers.  
  
"I am the soldier born from thunder and lightening, I am Sailor Jupiter, Goddess of Jupiter!!!" Sailor Jupiter snarls at the Locusts and tosses her green staff into the air and shouts "JUPITER...." A black cloud begins to circle around Jupiter.."THUNDER"....A bolt of thunder comes down from the cloud and strike her staff the same second that Jupiter's hand catches it..."ANNIHILATION!!!!!!!!!" She swings her staff around her and bolts of thunder rain down on the Locusts from her staff.  
  
"I am the soldier born from fire, I am Sailor Mars, Goddess of Mars!!!" Sailor Mars holds up her red staff and spins in a circle, fire surronding her and she shouts "MARS...FIRE...BOMB!!!!!!" Hundreds of Locusts are burned as fire explodes up from the ground to burn them.  
  
"I am the soldier born from water, I am Sailor Mercury, Goddess of Mercury!!" Sailor Mercury holds up her blue staff and touches the tip of it to the ground and says "MERCURY.....DROWNING!!!!!" And the ground in front of her turns into water. The Locusts in front of her fall into the water and the ground turns solid again.  
  
"I am the soldier born from love and beauty, I am Sailor Venus, Goddess of Venus!" She twirls around and flips her hair over her shoulder. Then her orange staff appears in her hands and she points it at the locusts, shouting "VENUS..... LOVELY ....DEATH!!!!!" Orange bursts of energy erupts from the staff, disintergrating the locusts in front of her.  
  
"I am the soldier born from waves, I am Sailor Neptune, Goddess of Neptune!" Neptune picks up her lagoon green staff and throws it in the air. As it comes back down from the sky she shouts "NEPTUNE....." The staff gets closer to her upraised hand..."KILLER....." As the staff lands in her hands, she slams the tip into the ground..."WAVES!!!!!" The staff puts out waves of energy which kill everything it touches. The Locusts, or what is left of them, fall to the ground in front of her.  
  
"I am the soldier born from wind, I am Sailor Uranus, Goddess of Uranus!" Uranus throws her hand up and her staff appears in it, twirling and causing a great wind. "URANUS.....WIND.....STORM!!!" All the locusts in front of her are pulled off the ground by the force of the wind, and then bolts of energy coming from her staff cuts into them. Their lifeless bodies fall to the ground.  
  
"I am the soldier born from time, I am Sailor Pluto, Goddess of Pluto!" Equiped with her new staff, Pluto looks the most changed. What happened to her old staff, I wonder? Oh well. Pluto quickly closes her eyes and is surrounded by a black light. Her hands grip her staff tightly and all the light surrounding her flows to the staff. "PLUTO...." Black light continues to flow to her staff. "ENERGY...." The black staff becomes even more black. "OVERLOAD!!!!!" She points the staff at the Locusts and black energy flows from her into the staff and from the staff out to the Locusts. The black energy covers them and then they are gone. As if they had never been there.  
  
"I am the soldier born from death, I am Sailor Saturn, Goddess of Death," whispers Sailor Saturn. Even though I know she could only have quietly whispered the sentence, it seemed to boom in my ears. She also looked weird with her new staff. I wonder where her old one went? She turns to me and smiles. Then she turns back and holds her purple staff in front of her with both of her hands. "SATURN...." Her purple eyes close. "HEART ATTACK!!!!!!" The Locusts in front of her clutch their cheasts as the purple energy from her staff surrounds them. They all fall to the ground. I turn around to start my own bit.  
  
But there is nothing in front of me. It appears my friends have taken care of everything. How nice, a day seems to have gone by when I do not have to kill or fight. My first day of peace in 3 years. I say this to my friends and they all smile and we hug each other. But I seem to have spoken too soon.  
  
"Haha..stupid, weak, pathetic females."  
  
I know that voice. My body freezes and my heart stops. Please don't be who I think it is. I slowly turn around and look up. I pray silently to the Goddess of the Moon. But I forgot that prayers to yourself rarely go answered.  
  
"Mamoru?" I squeak.  
  
"Mamoru? No, I am not Mamoru. I am Endymion, Prince of the Locusts."  
  
Oh there is my Endymion alright. He is so hott in that outfit. The tight black pants and the armor and the cape! Every time I see him in that outfit my breath catches. Then again, around Mamoru I always have a hard time breathing. But what did I just hear him say? Prince of the LOCUSTS?!?! Haven't we already been down this road?!?! Why do enemies always attack me through him? Is brainwashing a Universal evil thing or do they get together and conspire against me?!?!  
  
"Endymion!! You are NOT prince of the Locusts! You are the Prince of Earth!!" Pluto shouted. "You must listen to me, I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, and Goddess of Pluto. I pledge to you on my honor and my staff, that you are not the Prince of Locusts. You have been brainwashed some how.You are the Prince of Earth."  
  
"Princess? Earth? You protect me? You have got to be kidding!" Endymion laughed. "You would dirty your honor and your word with lies such as that? I no longer feel sorry for you anymore. Your conquest will bring us much honor, for you are without any."  
  
Oh keep him distracted Pluto, come on. I move behind everyone slowly. When I was sure he wasn't looking at me, I close my eyes and will myself to be invisible. This Goddess stuff is coming in handy. I close my eyes again and when I open them I am flying in the air on wings. I fly until I am behind him. Then I will my staff into my hands. But right when I am about to heal him, he turns around and laughs.  
  
"I don't think so, little Butterfly," he puts forward a hand and black energy comes from it, throwing me back and pushing me to the ground.  
  
"PRINCESS!!!" All the scouts shout. They look at eachother for a second. But a second is all Endymion needs. More of that black energy slams into me, and pain floods my body.  
  
Pluto throws her staff into the air. "PLUTO..." She jumps into the air and grabs the staff..."TIME....." Then she slams the staff into the back of Endymion's head..."FREEZE!!!"  
  
Endymion is surrounded by a purple light. After the shock from the pain and his attack wear off, I jump to my feet.  
  
"What did you do to him?" I demand.  
  
"I froze him in time. He will not join our time frame again until I un-freeze him." Pluto says calmly, "You must realize Princess, that I could not let him hurt you, even if you dying is not a problem. He can not move now Princess, but he can be healed. Go ahead! Don't just stand there, HEAL HIM."  
  
"But I do percieve a problem, Princess."  
  
I turn to Sailor Mars. She is as white as a ghost and her hand is on Endymion's forehead.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"All his memories of us are totally wiped out. You can heal him, and he will see through the lies that they have told him, but he will not know who we are." She whispers. "After a while, I don't know how long, he will remember, but not right after you heal him."  
  
This is too much. For the past year I have been dreaming of him and now he is back and I can heal him, but he won't remember me. I fall to the ground and tears are running out before I reach it.  
  
Mars runs to me and puts her arms around me.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, everything will be OK eventually. Gradually he will start to remember. And after you heal him, he will trust you and you can sing to him of your love and maybe he will remember faster." She says, tears running down her face too. It is now that I remember that Rei used to love him too. How rough the past year must have been, how she must have been mourning. But she could never show just how much, for fear of insulting me. I put my head on Rei's shoulder and thank her.  
  
"We should leave the Prince and Princess alone," suggests Saturn,"And Venus, as Goddess of Love, perhaps you could give them a blessing?"  
  
"Of course!" giggles Venus, "How silly of me! I should have thought of that!" She came up to us and put one hand on my cheast where my heart was and one hand on his. She closed her eyes and orange energy flowed from her to us. Then she kissed both of us on the cheek and said "Don't worry, you two hardly needed a blessing. Even brainwashed, his love for you is shouting inside his head."  
  
Then I was alone with a frozen Endymion. His right fist is raised as if to punch someone and his face frozen in a snarl. I wipe the tears from my face and will the staff into my hands. White energy surrounds me and as I close my eyes, I could feel boundless energy jumping between the two of us. Suddenly we are both surrounded with white energy and I am no longer in my Sailor Soldier uniform. I am in my Moon Princess dress, I put my hand up to my hair and twirl a strand around a finger. Oh my! My hair isn't golden anymore!! It's white!!!! No..wait...it's not white, it's silver! Why didn't anyone say anything? They must have thought I knew. Oh well, time enough for that later. I twirl my staff about and then put it in front of me, holding it with both of my hands. "MOON GODDESS HEALING!!" Pink energy jumps from the point of my staff to Endymion. The purple glow leaves him and is replaced by a pink one. After a few moments, Endymion falls to his knees and a blast of black energy leaves him.  
  
"Goddess, what have I done?" He whispers, tears falling down his face.  
  
"Nothing," he jumps at my voice," You have done nothing. It's those damn locusts. Help me destroy them Endymion."  
  
"I will!" he jumps to his feet. He stares at me, shock on his face. "Do I know you? I don't remember anything."  
  
"Yes, we have known each other for a long, long time, my lo- Endymion," I quickly save myself. I almost called him 'my love'. I don't want him to think I too am trying to trick him as the Locusts did.  
  
"I can't take my eyes from you. You are beautiful. I feel as though I have gotten lost in those blue eyes of yours many times before. Were we lovers?" he asked.  
  
"W-well, if you are brave enough to ask, I guess I should answer," I stammer,"Yes Endymion, we were lovers. Since the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In a Nexus of Power", I answer.  
  
"How do we get out?"  
  
"We must wait until the Power in our bodies relaxes. This happens when a healing of someone of your power fights back," I said. Oh he is so hott, I wish I could run to him and feel his arms around me as in the old days.  
  
"So we were lovers..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you are more than human, how could we have been lovers?"  
  
His question leaves me stunned. How could he have realized that?  
  
"I was only human, like you, until recently." The story takes a while, but I tell him. I also tell him about how the Locusts suddenly appeared, and how he then was captured. He wants to know more, but the Nexus fades away and we are suddenly surrounded by eight curious Sailor Soldiers.  
  
"Is he healed?" Mars asks.  
  
"Does he remember anything?" Venus asks.  
  
"Did you fight?" Jupiter asks.  
  
"How did the time freeze stop?" Pluto asks.  
  
"Did it take a lot of power to heal him?" Mercury asks.  
  
"Have you two made up yet?" Uranus grins.  
  
"Can I smack Uranus?" Neptune asks.  
  
"How are you feeling prince?" Saturn asks.  
  
"Ok, yes he is healed, no he does not remember any of his past, but he remembers what he did as the 'Prince of Locusts'. No we did not fight. The time freeze broke when I healed him, and it took a little more energy than normal to heal him. and YES Neptune you can smack Uranus." I say it all in one breath.  
  
Neptune picks up her staff and smacks Uranus over the head with it. Saturn takes another step towards the Prince and asks him again how he is feeling.  
  
"Fine, thankyou," he says quietly. he seems amused by the behavior of the nine women who have suddenly surrounded him.  
  
"Will you accept this transformation pen?" Saturn asks, holding out his transformation pen, "Will you accept it of your own free will, with knowledge of the risks and the blessings?"  
  
Everyone gasps and stares.  
  
"How did you get that Saturn?!" Mercury demands.  
  
But neither Saturn nor Endymion pay any attention to her. Endymion stares at the pen. Then he turns to Usagi, who has since reformed back to Sailor Moon. He looks at her eyes then turns back to Saturn and picks the transformation pen out of her hand.  
  
"I accept it of my own free will, with knowledge of the risks and the blessings," he says. Then he throws up his hand and shouts "Eternal Earth God......MAKE UP!!"  
  
Endymion is surronded by a bright red light and when the light fades away, he looks the same, but at the same time different. His outfit is the same, but he glows a light red and he radiates power.  
  
Venus giggles and Uranus chuckles. Everyone turns to them with questions in their eyes.  
  
"Sorry..." Venus giggled.  
  
"But what.." Uranus chuckled.  
  
"Are we..."  
  
"Supposed to..."  
  
"call him?"  
  
"SAILOR EARTH?" They both shout, then burst into laughter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone is laughing now. How wonderful that sound is. I don't think any of us have actually laughed since this all started 3 years ago. But the question that Venus and Uranus asked is a valid one.  
  
"What do we call you?" I ask quietly, between giggles.  
  
"How about plain old God of Earth, Endymion?" he says.  
  
"Well, sounds fine to me!" Jupiter laughs, "But how 'bout we all set up camp for the night? I don't think we'll be getting any more visitors for the night."  
  
"I agree with Jupiter," Endymion said quietly,"You guys have killed about half their army. It won't take long for them to get new recruits, but they won't be attacking you again until they find out what made you stronger."  
  
"Endymion, do you think you could tell us what you learned while being their 'prince'?" Mercury asks.  
  
"Certainly, once we have the camp set up," he said.  
  
So we all de-transformed and set about making camp. Makato said she would go get our tents and stuff(we have it hidden in some woods near by). Endymion said he would go get some wood for the fire. Everyone else just stands around and looks at eachother. Then Haruka turns and asks where we are going to set camp. I point to an attractive spot and she goes and stands in front of it.  
  
"URANUS....WINDS!!!"  
  
Strong gusts of winds come from her hands and clear out the spot I pointed at.  
  
"Hey, this is really cool," she says,"So much trouble would have been diverted if we had just had these from the begining."  
  
"But we didn't have the experience in the beinning, and we might have used the power wrongly," Ami argued,"I think that is why we didn't get them until it was absolutely necessary for the Universe."  
  
"It's kind of scary, knowing how much power I have at my disposal," Venus said quietly.  
  
"It's not much different for me," Saturn whispers,"The only difference is a few new powers, plus I won't die if I use them now."  
  
"See now, I am gone for a second, and you guys are all getting sad and weepy on me," Jupiter shouts from afar, "Stop feeling sorry for yourselves and help me carry this crap!!"  
  
I go to move with the rest, but Saturn stops me.  
  
"Princess, I feel danger for the Prince, go find him," she said.  
  
My heart stops. Could the Locusts be looking to capture him again? I nod and run in the direction he had taken. In the background I hear Minako curse about her long skirt and Ami saying we should go get some new clothes that will fit better. I look down at my clothes and stop in my tracks. It has been some time since I de-transformed. In fact, now that I think about it, I haven't de-transformed in about a year. My jeans are raggedy and so is my tshirt. They are tight in a few places, and loose in others. I look like a homeless person. My shoes are long gone. Ami is right, maybe tomorrow we'll go shopping. Our parents have been sending money to a deposit box for 3 years now. We can go on a very big shopping spree. Maybe get an apartment or something. For once, the future is looking bright. Then I hear a groan and I remember Endymion. I go to run again but when I look through some trees, I see him kneeling in front of the hugest Locust I have ever seen. Locusts are normally big and ugly. They are usually around 6 ft tall and look like a cross between a cockroach, a human, and a very hairy bear.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!" I am surprised to find myself suddenly 3 feet away from them, with my transformation wand in my hand. Endymion looks at me, a plea on his face. I remember how he reacted when I healed him, and I realize he is probably more scared of being brainwashed again than anything else.  
  
*ENDYMION* my mind shouts.  
  
*Serenity?*  
  
*Endymion, you are a God now, he can not do anything to you that you don't want him to! Fight back!* My face has tears running down it now. He has been mentally damaged by all this, and if he would just fight back, it would be the start down the path to total healing.  
  
*I'm scared Serenity...help me please..* his mind voice trails off. He is getting weaker. Suddenly my mom's voice pops in my head 'Sometimes people have been through so much Usagi, that they just need to be protected for a little while. Then when they see that they have nothing to fear, then they will start fighting back.' Oh mom, I miss you so much.  
  
"Eternal Moon Goddess.....MAKE UP!!!!!!!" I am surrounded by pink energy and then I am suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon again. "Leave him alone! You will not have him on your side again, I swear it!!" I will my pink, white, and blue staff into my hand then start twirling it around. I throw it in the air..."YOU".....and it falls back into my hand..."ARE"....then I twirl it to face the huge Locust...."MOON DUST". Bolts of pink energy fly out of the staff and cut into the Locust. He is dead within a second.  
  
Endymion slumps down into a pile of limbs. I just stand there for a second, waiting for movement. After a few minutes, I use my new powers to levitate him a few feet off the ground. Then I start walking towards camp and pull him along. When I walk into camp with Endymion floating behind me, everyone stops what they are doing and just stares. Then they continue on their buisness. All of them except Hotaru. She was tending the fire, but now she comes up to me and smiles.  
  
"Princess, is the Prince alright?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, he is just weak. He was attacked by a Locust and was too scared to fight back," I said. Hotaru motions towards one of the tents and I float Endymion into the sleeping bag waiting in there. After that is done, I go and sit by the fire. I sigh and tears start to run down my face. Suddenly I am surrounded by all the scouts.  
  
"Well, we're done with the camp. It's all set," Michiru mumbles.  
  
They all sit with me, in a circle around the fire. I don't know why, but suddenly I started singing. What I didn't know was that when I started singing, Endymion woke up and was watching us from the tent. All I knew was that we were going to have a full night of sleep for the first time in 3 years.  
  
"There are days when those gray skies  
  
Make you blue  
  
Each forward step you take  
  
You fall back by two," I sing.  
  
"You've been hit by some hard knocks  
  
You just can't stand  
  
Feeling like Alice felt  
  
In Wonderland  
  
Let me be the one to lend a hand," Rei sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there  
  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share  
  
Whenever you need someone  
  
Or a shoulder to lean on," Minako sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there," everyone sang.  
  
"And when life's going your way  
  
Just like a breeze  
  
It's a kite-flying kind of day  
  
Above the trees," Hotaru sang.  
  
"Together we'll be making memories," everyone sang.  
  
"As the world turns us around  
  
We hang on to what we've found  
  
A treasure we both need  
  
I will go that extra mile  
  
To give you back that certain smile  
  
That you've given me  
  
I'll answer every time and anywhere," Makato sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there  
  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share," Michiru sang.  
  
"Whenever you need someone," Haruka sang.  
  
"Or a shoulder to lean on," Ami sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there," Setsuna sang.  
  
"Call my name  
  
I'll be there," we all sang.  
  
We all broke out in laughter and gave eachother hugs. We had been singing that song since this all started. We sing it each time we need hope. For a few hours we sat around the campfire, reminiscencing about old times. Minako remembered when we first met. Ami remembered when she almost went away to a special school in a different country. Makato remembered when she thought she was too weak and went to a special training school. Rei remembered when she sang at her school's fair. Michiru remembered her race with Ami. Haruka remembered how me and Minako followed her when we first met her. Hotaru remembered how I made sure she was re-born. Setsuna remembered when we defeated Nehelenia the last time. Everyone was looking at me, to see what I said. Tears filled my eyes and I held in a sob.  
  
"I remember when Endymion protected me each time I was in trouble. I remember how he died for me when Queen Veril threw the crystals at us. I remember when he died for-"  
  
"Usagi, he is not dead. He just doesn't remember," Ami said gently.  
  
"You must trust in your love, it will prevail," Minako said," I am the Goddess of Love, so you should trust me on this, k?"  
  
"He will remember," Rei said,"You just need to give him time."  
  
"Well I know what Usagi needs!" Jupiter grinned and dug into one of her packs. After a minute she proudly held up a bottle of vodka. "Here Usagi, drown your sorrows away for one night atleast. You can tell us tomorrow morning if Goddesses get hangovers!" She placed the bottle in my lap. "Let's go to bed gang and let Usagi be alone."  
  
Everyone nodded their consent and got up. Michiru smiled at Haruka and made their way to their tent.  
  
"Our first night of peace Michiru," Haruka said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I wonder what we'll do?" Michiru said, a wicked grin on her face.  
  
Hotaru smiled at them and then went with Setsuna to their tent. Rei and Minako shook their heads in disgust, while Ami and Makato simply turned their backs to everyone and went to their tent. Soon I was alone around the campfire. Well, I thought I was alone, but Mamoru was watching me. 


	3. Three

Eternal  
  
by Lady Tiger  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rated R  
  
*Sailor Moon is not my product. I am just using the characters in a fan fiction, I do not own them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I had drunk more than half the bottle of vodka before I started crying again. Would my beautiful Mamoru ever remember me? Rei and Minako said he would, but what if they were wrong?  
  
"Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is strong  
  
My only love  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
My only  
  
Love  
  
My only love." My voice was shaky(from too much to drink), and my singing was interupted by sobs and hiccops. It was also interupted every once in a while when I stopped to take another drink.  
  
"Do you always sing when you are drunk?"  
  
The question catches me off guard. I spill the vodka all over my shirt and the bottle goes flying(now empty) into the fire. I try to stand up and don't quite make it. I don't know what happened but I was falling and suddenly I was in someone's arms. The second I felt his arms tighten around me, I knew it was my Mamoru. It just felt so normal, so right.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mamoru whispered in my ear. Chills went down my spine. Oh if only he knew what just being held by him did to me. "You're shaking, you must be freezing." He took his arms from around me for a second and I started to whimper, but he was just moving us so we could sit by the fire. Once he had that all arranged he put his arm back around me. "That song you were singing. It was so full of sorrow."  
  
What was I supposed to say to that? I just nodded. He was quiet for a little while, then he shook his head.  
  
"This is weird, but I've been feeling as if something was missing for the past year. And now, here with you, " he whispered, pulling me closer,"I feel complete. How can one female affect a man so much?"  
  
"I have felt like something was missing for the past year too," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"But it must have been worse for you," Mamoru said,"For you knew what was missing. I was listening to you guys, and you have so much history! I remember now fighting against Queen Veril.....and I remember our past on the Moon Kingdom.... I remember how you fought for me with Queen Veril....but there is still so much that I don't remember. I just have a question...is all of our past so full of fighting?"  
  
"Yes...the longest break of peace we've had is about a year," I said, my voice cracking, "Most of the time we are always looking for an enemy or putting together what we know about them. I haven't known peace, TRUE peace, no fear of a new or old enemy, since the night Luna gave me my first broach."  
  
"Where are Luna and Artemis?" he asks.  
  
"Artemis....he got badly injured during our first battle....we couldn't spare energy to heal him...so Luna took him to one of their 'secret kitty headquarters' and Setsuna froze him in time. Luna has been at the secret headquarters, waiting for one of us to contact her ever since then. We haven't had the time or the power though," I informed him.  
  
"But now you have the power, you can heal Artemis, and you guys can be reunited!" Mamoru said excitedly.  
  
"It's not that simple. If we bring them back now, they will just get injured again. Maybe this time they will be killed before we can reach them!" I shouted, "NO! They stay where they are until all this is over. I love them too much to put them in danger again. If they come, then I know they will contact Chibi-Usa, and I don't want her to be here!"  
  
"Who is Chibi-Usa?" he asked curiously.  
  
My heart stops. Stupid, stupid, stupid Usagi!!! Of course he doesn't know, he just remembers up to Veril. We didn't know about Chibi-Usa until much later. How do I tell him? I can't!  
  
"A friend from the future," I lied,"I do not want the future getting involved." That atleast was true. "I am tired, I think I will sleep now." I stand up to go to my tent, then realize that Mamoru is in my tent. Oh crap, what do I do now?  
  
Mamoru saw my hesitation and laughed. "If we are lovers, why do you hesitate to share a tent with me?"  
  
My face is burning red, but I can not stand for Mamoru to laugh at me.  
  
"Because you big oaf, I do not want to force you into something that you do not remember!! I will NOT be like the Locusts! I will wait until you remember everything, and then you will decide if it is still that way! I am not a brainwasher to just tell you what everything is like and how it will be from now on! I am not like the Locusts!!" I shout at him.  
  
"No. You aren't like the Locusts. I am sorry I laughed Usa-ko. Please, I do not mind sharing a tent with you," he said quietly.  
  
My breath caught. Usa-ko. He called me Usa-ko. Oh my Mamo-chan. I didn't answer him, I just went to the tent, grabbed a blanket and laid down to sleep. A few moments later Mamoru joins me in the tent.  
  
"Usagi?" he whispers,"If Chibi-Usa is just a friend, why does she have the same name is you?"  
  
I let out a huge snore, he laughs, turns over, and says something about the beautiful always having the loudest snore. I let out my breath and close my eyes. He will find out eventually, I know. But I do not wish him to freak out and feel I am forcing him into anything. He has been gone so long, I am so scared of him being frightened and running away.  
  
I lay awake for a few hours, painfully aware of the man sleeping next to me. I hear him shifting around, unable to get comfterble. Gradually his breathing slows, then he turned around and put his arm around me, pulling me close.  
  
"Butterfly," he murmers in his sleep. My head finds the old spot between his shoulder and his chest. And for the first time in 3 years, I fall asleep feeling safe and confident.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I wake up alone, with the sun in my face. In the background I hear everyone chattering and laughing. I open my eyes and see that the front of the tent is open. I sit up and rub at my eyes.  
  
"Ah, sleepie head is finally awake I see!" laughs Haruka, "It's 2 in the afternoon Usagi!"  
  
"Leave her be, none of us have gotten real sleep for the past 3 years, she deserves atleast one night of sleep," admonished Michiru. As I climbed out of the tent, I see that only Haruka and Michiru are here. Everyone else is no where to be seen.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I demand.  
  
"They have gone shopping," Haruka informed me, "We decided that not all of us should go in case the Locusts attack again. Don't worry, they will also be looking for a house that can fit all of us in it. Ami says her mom has been sending her $1000 a week, so after this 3 years, with everyone else's money we should have enough to buy a medium sized house, some new clothes and furniture."  
  
"I feel so bad, I have no parents sending money to help chip in," Michiru said sadly,"But I told Ami the password to Harkua and mine's account. So she should be able to get to the money we have in there. Which is considerable. We've been saving every penny for about 10 years."  
  
"A house...." My imagination wanders off. A house of our own. A place to rest inbetween attacks. Which reminds me, "Mamo-chan never told us about his year with the Locusts!"  
  
"I don't think you should push Usagi," Haruka warns.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he needs time to deal with what he has done because of the Locusts," Michiru exclaimed, "Think about what we've often stopped the Locusts from doing and what we've often been to late to stop. As their 'prince' he would most likely be required to accompany and help out with their attacks. It will be a long time before he is able to talk about what he's done with the Locusts. Just like you must give him time to remember everything, you must give him time to forget or atleast move on."  
  
"It's not fair!" I cry, "Why can't something just go my way for once?"  
  
Before either Haruka or Michiru can answer that, a scream shatters the air around us. The three of us turn and run towards the sound. We find ourselves immersed in the forest and at a loss at which way to go from there. Then another scream sounds and we continue on the chase. My pants and shirt are getting caught and ripped on branches, as are the clothes Haruka and Michiru have on. Before what was hardly recognizable as clothes, is now not recognizable as clothes at all. We run into a clearing and before us is a whole army of Locusts chasing two men and one woman. It is the woman who is screaming as if they have already caught her. The woman runs right into me, almost knocking me down. She stares at me for a second then starts screaming again. The men just stop and stare at us. Haruka reaches over to the woman and smacks her across the face.  
  
"Shut up woman! We will help you, but only if you SHUT UP!!" Haruka shouts.  
  
The woman nods her head to show she understands and grabs the hand of one of the men. Haruka and Michiru look at me and we nod our heads at eachother. This will not be easy. Oh well.  
  
"Eternal Moon Goddess.....MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Eternal Uranus Goddess....MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Eternal Neptune Goddess....MAKE UP!!!"  
  
We are all surrounded by light then appear as Eternal Sailor Scouts. The three people stare at us in awe and shock.  
  
Uranus throws her hands up and the winds start up. The staff suddenly appears in her hands and it's glowing bright yellow."URANUS..." She throws it up in the sky and it seems to fuse with the sun..."HEAT"....then comes falling back down to her hands..."WAVE!!!!!"..and Uranus slams it into the ground. From the tip of her staff waves of hot energy flow. Every Locust they touch falls to the ground, dead in less than a second.  
  
Neptune laughs and flips her hair over her shoulder. Her staff appears in her hand as she shouts "NEPTUNE..." Her staff starts to glow an aqua green...."POISEN"...the clouds around her turn black and begin to rumble..."WATER!!!!!!!" She throws her staff up and it floats above the Locusts. Then the clouds above the staff just drop water. Whatever the water touches immediately dissolves. Locusts try to get out of the rainfall, but seconds after the water touches them they are dissolved into dust.  
  
I will my pink, white, and blue staff into my hand then start twirling it around. I throw it in the air..."YOU".....and it falls back into my hand..."ARE"....then I twirl it to face the huge Locusts...."MOON DUST". Bolts of pink energy fly out of the staff and cut into the remaining Locusts. They are dead within a second.  
  
I turn towards the three strangers and stop dead in my tracks. The hugest locust I have ever seen is standing over them, one of the men in his hands. He throws the lifeless body of the man to the ground and steps towards the other two.  
  
"STOP!" my shout surprises the Locust. Evidently he thought we would be kept busy by his friends. His face shows shock and fright as he turns around and sees us standing in the midst of thousands of Locust bodies.  
  
"Who the hell are you three?" the Locust demands.  
  
"I am the soldier born from the love of all, I am Sailor Moon," I shout,"Goddess of the Moon!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from the waves, I am Sailor Neptune," Neptune informs him,"Goddess of Neptune."  
  
"I am the soldier born from the winds, I am Sailor Uranus, Goddess of Uranus," Uranus adds.  
  
"Now you know who we are, who the hell are you?" I demand. While we were saying our introductions, I was keeping an eye on the strangers. Their eyes bulged out of their sockets as they listened to us. They also didn't seem to realize that they should run and hide now that we were dealing with the Locust.  
  
"I am the Prince of the Locusts," the Locust pulls himself up to his full height, and he towers above even Sailor Uranus,"Leader of the Locust Armies, one of which you just decimated. You look like the ones we've been fighting the past 3 years. Where did you suddenly get all this power? If you had it before, why didn't you use it?"  
  
"That's for us to know, and for you to not know!" Uranus quips, a broad smile on her face. She puts an arm around Neptune and pulls her close. Neptune turns to push Uranus away, but Uranus whispered something in her ear. Neptune freezes and nods. I see her eyes go quickly to the right, then she catches herself and looks back at the Locust. I look quickly to the right and see Pluto and Saturn standing there. The Locust doesn't see them.  
  
Pluto throws her staff into the air. "PLUTO..." She jumps into the air and grabs the staff..."TIME....." Then she slams the staff into the back of the Locust's head..."FREEZE!!!"  
  
"A captured Locust!" Pluto exclaims, "And if he is as important as he was implying, we have ourself a bargaining chip!!"  
  
"And if he isn't as important as he was implying, we have ourselves a source of vast information," I say quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Uranus inquires.  
  
"Endymion should be able to tell us if he is as important as he says," I say, "And if he isn't, than we can simply use him for information."  
  
"Again, what do you mean 'use him for information'? I doubt he will willingly give us information," Uranus says exasperated.  
  
"She means torture Uranus," Saturn whispers.  
  
"Torture? We can't do that Sailor Moon!!" Neptune protests.  
  
"No you can't do that. I wasn't asking you to. I am going to do it." It's a fact, a statement, a command, all wrapped up in one. But for once, they don't follow my command.  
  
"NO Serenity. You will not sink to that level. I remember once when I said that any means necessary was the means I would use to accomplish my goal. Remember that? And a certain blonde haired girl with pig tails told me that if one single innocent life is lost, than the cause is ruined," Uranus protested.  
  
"Exactly, if an innocent life is lost," I shouted,"Is this Locust innocent? You heard him, he is commander of their armies. He has probably seen the destruction of thousands of planets, and he is trying to destroy OUR planet! I would hardly say he is innocent!!!"  
  
I can feel his precense before I see or hear him. I always can.  
  
"Someone once told me that everyone is innocent. Sometimes they've just become twisted or victims of circumstance. Do you remember that day Usa-ko? I do. I am remembering more every hour. I don't like you this way Usa-ko. I like you the way you are in my memories. Stubborn and determined to save the world with out anyone dying. You tried to save everyone, even our enemies. What happened Usa-ko? Was it my disappearance? I'm back now Usa-ko. Remember what you said? 'Together we can do anything, because our love will support us.' Does our love no longer support us? Or do you no longer love me?" Endymion stands behind me, his cape flowing in the wind. He's in that sexy outfit with the armor again. "Usa-ko, I know that I've been gone for a long time, and you haven't had rest in even longer, but let's not become like them. Please Usa-ko."  
  
"You don't understand Endymion, I saw them take you, I heard your screams! You have no idea what it was like living day to day not knowing if you lived or not!" Tears were running down my face unheeded by me. I turned to face him. "I've missed you so much Mamo-chan, and I can't live like this anymore. I became so dependent on our love, and then you were gone. Now you are back, but you don't remember our love all the way! My whole future has been changed by these damn Locusts, and all I want is to kill them. I want to kill all of them. And I want to do it with my bare hands. I want to feel the life running out of them, and I want to smell their blood. I want them dead."  
  
"Usa-ko, you are a Goddess now, you can not be controlled by your feelings. You must be controlled by logic. You have the power to destroy whole Universes, you must be controlled by logic not feeling," whispered Endymion. At this time I only have the will power to simply nod my head. He puts his arm around me, and then his staff appears, it's totally brown, except on top is a blue circle. "We will settle this matter, and we will settle it with honor." As his staff began to glow, my staff appeared again. Our staffs touched and a flash of light blinded us.  
  
When we could see again, both of our staffs were changed. My pink staff was was now silver and on the top it had a blue circle with a white crescent moon. Endymion's staff was now black with a blue circle and a white crescent moon on it. As I held up my staff, I saw my arm. Where was my glove? I looked down and saw that I was no longer in Sailor Uniform, I was Neo-Queen Serenity. I looked over at Endymion and he was in a dark black suit.  
  
The Scouts came before us and kneeled. They all swore allegiance to us, to protect us and to protect the Universe. The strangers were clinging to eachother, their eyes wild with fear and awe. They slowly came forward and also kneeled before us.  
  
The woman spoke first: "I am Notaru. Please accept my allegiance and that of my husband, Machino. We swear to honor and protect you. Please, we need something to believe in right now."  
  
"Do you both swear to me, of your own free will?" I pointedly looked at Machino, looking for some resistance. But he looked me in the eyes and nodded his head.  
  
"Now we have to take care of the Locust. We should do it together Usa- ko." His quiet statement told me that he was with me no matter what happened. With my left hand, I sought out his right hand. With my right hand, I held up my staff, and used my power to break the time spell on the Locust. It took a second for his eyes to focus. And when they were done focusing, he turned pale. For it was not the tired and dirty scouts of the past week he saw. It was the King and Queen of the Goddesses and all their followers.  
  
"W-w-who are y-you?" he stammered.  
  
"I am the soldier born from thunder and lightening, I am the Goddess of Jupiter, I am Sailor Jupiter!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from fire, I am the Goddess of Mars, Sailor Mars!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from the waters, I am the Goddess of Mercury, Sailor Mercury!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from love, I am the Goddess of Venus, Sailor Venus!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from waves, I am the Goddess of Neptune, Sailor Neptune!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from the winds, I am the Goddess of Uranus, Sailor Uranus!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from time, I am the Goddess of Pluto, Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from Death, I am the Goddess of Saturn, Sailor Saturn!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from Earth, I am the God of Earth, Ruler of the Crystal Universe, I am King Endymion!!"  
  
"I am the soldier born from the love of all, I am the Goddess of the Moon, Ruler of the Crystal Universe, Queen Serenity!!" I shout at him, "You will be spared this time. Go home and tell your elders to leave this Universe. If they are not gone by tomorrow morning, they will have to contend with us."  
  
"Oh, and what can a bunch of females and one male do?" he sneered.  
  
"Well, it appears that just three of us wiped out one of your biggest armies," Saturn whispered,"You are the only survivor, if you haven't noticed. Now leave, before we decide to give your leaders the message personally."  
  
He looked at all of us, then spat in our general direction. Jupiter frowned and a bolt of thunder came down. It would have killed the Locust, but Endymion put out a hand and the bolt of thunder came down next to him. The thunder still sent him flying about fifty feet. Jupiter started to protest, but Endymion silenced her with a look of command.  
  
"We've warned you, now go before you try even my patience," he snarled at the Locust. Evidently, having had enough insult and injury in one day, the Locust ran to disappear in the forest.  
  
*What are you going to do about these two mortals, my love?* I sent to Endymion on our private link.  
  
*They can tell the world of us. Ambassadors of a sort.* he smiled at *Notaru and Machino can give the humans our orders.*  
  
*Will everyone accept us? What if they don't want to be ruled by us?* my face creased with worry. I turned to Endymion and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
Notaru and Machino stared at us. They didn't understand that we were conversing privately. The Scouts did though, and they all stayed quiet and still.  
  
"Notaru, do you think you could get word to the leaders of the world?" I ask her.  
  
She looked at Machine and he nodded. Notaru took a deep breath and then stood up. She was about the same height as me so we were eye to eye.  
  
"How much do you know of our world?" Notaru asked me.  
  
"Until three years ago I was living in Japan, getting ready to apply at a few colleges." I answered. I liked this Notaru, she was straight forward and bold.  
  
"Than you know nothing of our world. Only of the past", she said quietly, head down. Machino looked at her in horror and than he looked at us. At first I was confused by their reactions, then I looked at Endymion and his face held disgust. I realized then that they both expected us to lash out in punishment for her words to me. Quickly I grabbed Notaru's hands in mine and forced her to look up at me with my other hand.  
  
"I will never lash out at you in anger. You are to be my eyes and ears. If you know something I don't, than you shall tell me. Never fear of retaliation for what you might tell me. I realize that we have been out of touch, but for the past three years we have been fighting the Locusts practically twenty-four hours a day." the warm smile on my face doesn't waver during the whole sentence. It is best that they don't know Mamo-chan was once on the Locust's side. They might not trust him if they do. I look quickly at him, ready to send him a warning not to say anything on our personal link. He is already looking at me, approval in his eyes.  
  
Mamo-chan then went to Machino and motioned for him to stand up. Machino came up to about an inch above Mamo-chan's shoulders. It is the first time I really looked at him. He is about average height for a man, and he has a shaved head. His clothes look expensive despite the wear and tear from the horror he has been through. Green eyes stare out at me from skin tanned a nice light brown. I looked over at Notaru. She was my height, and she had the same beautiful green eyes as Machino. Her hair was a soft brown and was cut shoulder length. She looked like she lay out on the same beach as Machino, her skin the same tan color.  
  
"I understand", she replied, a tenative smile on her lips. When I smiled back, her smile grew. "As I said, you know nothing of our current political situation. Given what you have been through in the past three years, that is understandable."  
  
Notaru looked back at Machino and he came up and took her hand. While Notaru was definately the speaker, Machino seemed to be the brain.  
  
"The world was torn to pieces by the Locust's attack", Machino informed them,"We were plunged into a long period of darkness. Then we started to fight back. There are only a few million people left on Earth. The North and South American continents have been completely destroyed. They no longer exist, the population blown to smitherens along with the continents."  
  
"After that attack we were all scared that the enemy would do the same to us. We still don't understand why they haven't. The remaining countries came together for a discussion. Presidents, Kings, Queens, Generals, and Sultans came together and decided that the world needed to become one nation. To survive the enemy they thought that one nation would stand better than a bunch of nations. So they melded into 'Earth', as no silly new name was needed. Machino and I were chosen to lead this new nation", Notaru continued, "So when we pledged outselves to you, we pledged our nation as well. Please help us save our nation, our planet, our people." 


	4. Four

Eternal  
  
by Lady Tiger  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rated PG  
  
*Sailor Moon is not my product. I am just using the characters in a fan fiction, I do not own them. So please don't sue me or anything. My email is LadyTiger84@yahoo.com if you want to comment on my story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"One nation?" my heart beats wildly. So much change in such little time.  
  
"Yes, one nation", Machino looked at me strangely. What was his problem? I wasn't a monster, so why was he staring at me like that?  
  
"Usa-ko", Mamo-chan whispered.  
  
"What?" I snapped. Too much has happened in the past twenty-four hours. So much change in the past three years. And we knew nothing. I thought we were keeping most of the carnage from the world. Little did we know we stopped almost nothing. Despair hit me, and it took all of my self control not to cry in frustration.  
  
"Usagi. Look at me." Rei ordered. When had she gotten in front of me? Why was everyone staring at me so strangely? I fluttered my wings, nervous at everyone's actions. Then I froze.  
  
"Wings?!" I said, my voice hoarse with fright. Slowly I turned my head to look at my back. Rei's hands reached out and grabbed my head, forcing me to turn and look at her.  
  
"I said look at me, not behind you", she snapped. "Calm down Usagi, calm down. It's okay. The wings appeared when you started to get nervous. I think they appear when you are frightened, that way you can escape quickly if needed. We froze Notaru and Machino so they wouldn't realize what was happening. They can't see you freak out. So save all those emotions for later. You are our leader, so you must seem calm and in control."  
  
Mamo-chan put his hands on my back, between my two wings. The feeling of his hand on the feathery bases sent shivers down my back. He noticed this and smiled, putting the information away for later use.  
  
"Usa-ko, later you can cry and show horror over what the Locust have done to my beautiful planet, but now you must seem strong," he whispered into my ear. Then he nuzzled my neck and gave my shoulder a quick kiss. He smiled at the sudden blush in my cheeks.  
  
"Release them", I commanded Rei. Machino and Notaru didn't even seem to realize what happened.  
  
"One nation, and we have taken care of it ever since that fateful day it was handed to us", Machino continued, oblivious to the interuption, "Now we hand our nation to you. Help us, protect us, lead us."  
  
"We will do our best. I hope you will tell the people what has happened. That we are here. And we will protect Earth." I spoke softly, trying to think of what might help the people trust us. "Tell them that we have been here the whole time, protecting, waiting for our powers to come into their full power. The people of Japan can back us on that. We have been protecting Japan from evil powers for years. They are used to us."  
  
"Also, do not step down from leadership. We will not have the people think that they are forced to serve us. If they wish us to be their protectors and leaders, they will make that decision as a group after we have taken care of the Locusts", Endymion finished for me.  
  
Pluto came up to Notaru and Machino. Her hands held many small whistles. She smiled at them and motioned for them to take them.  
  
"These whistles should be given to the governer or whoever is in charge of each area. When they are attacked or when they see a locust, they should blow into these whistles. One of us shall be along shortly after to take care of it," she explained as she handed them the whistles.  
  
"Should we keep one and blow into it every time we need to contact you?" Notaru asked."For we will need to have some kind of broadcast of you all. To show the people you are real, that we aren't lying or crazy."  
  
"No", I say quickly,"For those whistles are to be blown only when their is a locust nearby."  
  
I closed my eyes and gripped my staff tighter. A soft glow of power surrounded me and my wings spread out. I moved the staff so both of my hands were holding the base. The staff sat on both of my hands, horozontal like, glowing with power like me. Then two lights appeared above my staff. Slowly those two lights turned into amulets on thick silver chains. The amulets were silver, like the chains, and were circular with a crescent moon in the middle. The circle part was panted blue with some green, and the crescent moon was painted a soft white.  
  
My wings folded and disappeared as I opened my eyes. Endymion again put his hand at the base of where my wings had been. Only this time the feathery bases weren't there, but my back still grew warm where his hand was. I continued to hold the staff, but transfered it to my left hand. The amulets glowed in front of me, still floating above the ground. I motioned with the staff and they moved towards Notaru and Machino.  
  
"Take them", I ordered, "Whenever you need to contact me or Endymion, hold it and call to us. We will come. You must wear them at all times however, for they will work for anyone who calls us. That way they can be passed down generation to generation, leader to leader. Remember that, at no time can it leave your person from now on."  
  
"You now have ways to contact us if need be. So we will leave you to discuss how you will tell your people this change in events." said Endymion, or is it Mamo-chan? All these changes. I still wish to call him Mamo-chan, but my mind tells me he is now Endymion. I crave to hear him call me Usa-ko, but I have to think before I answer to that.  
  
"Come, my precious Butterfly", he whispered in my ear. Butterfly, he called me that earlier, when he was possessed by the Locusts.  
  
*= Oh keep him distracted Pluto, come on. I move behind everyone slowly. When I was sure he wasn't looking at me, I close my eyes and will myself to be invisible. This Goddess stuff is coming in handy. I close my eyes again and when I open them I am flying in the air on wings. I fly until I am behind him. Then I will my staff into my hands. But right when I am about to heal him, he turns around and laughs.  
  
"I don't think so, little Butterfly," he puts forward a hand and black energy comes from it, throwing me back and pushing me to the ground. =*  
  
I turn back to Notaru and Machino, realizing what to do. "You will need extra proof that we have the powers we say we do. I want to change your physical appearance. You will still be recognizable as you, but you will be noticably different. Do you agree to this?"  
  
"What do you want to do?" Machino asked.  
  
"Give you wings", I answer.  
  
"Will it hurt?" Notaru asks.  
  
"No, it will not hurt. And then you will be able to fly. A glorious and wonderfuly thing! You will love it, I promise you!" My eyes are full of my passion for flying. Notaru looks at me, and nods. Eventually so does Machino.  
  
"We agree", they say in unison.  
  
"Everyone back away", I order. Mamo-chan squeezes my arm and leaves. As Saturn goes to move away I motion to her. "I will need you Saturn. To get their wings they will need to be reborn. To be reborn they will need to die."  
  
"You said it wouldn't hurt!" protested Notaru.  
  
"And it won't, you will not even know anything has happened." I assure her. I motion to Pluto and she freezes them in time. "Poor creature, I should have done that before I called to you Saturn."  
  
"Yes, you should have, but we can not have Pluto change all your mistakes", Saturn murmered.  
  
I stared at her in amazement until I saw her smile behind her hair. She was joking. How unusual. The events had of the past three years had changed us dramatically. Saturn most of all. Before she was a bit of a recluse, but now she was part of the team, and she plays jokes on everyone all the time. This change of character was taking a bit to get used to.  
  
"Point taken", I said evenly, as if I did not know she was joking. Her eyes filled with horror as she thinks I am mad at her.  
  
"I was just kidding Usagi! It is good that you said it before Setsuna froze them. This way they will know it is coming, but they will still be expecting it when she releases them. Outrage will fill them at your supposed betrayel. And when they are done ranting you can calmly point at their backs." she says quickly, "They will then be even more in your debt. It is a good thing you have done."  
  
"In hindsight yes, but it was not done for those reasons. I was simply being Usagi. Which I can not afford right now. And do not worry Hotaru, I knew you were joking", it is hard for me to admit my short comings. The last few years have taught us all humility though, so it is not as hard as it used to be. "You know what to do now, yes? Let's get it done. I am tired. I wish to eat some pizza and sleep."  
  
"Well atleast we know you haven't changed too much if you want pizza", Saturn smiles as she closes her eyes. Slowly her hands move towards Notaru and Machino, glowing with a dark power. As her hands touch their forheads, a dullness overcomes them. They look gray and haggard. Saturn openes her eyes, smiles at me, and walks towards Setsuna.  
  
I fight the fear that begins to grow in me. Fear that I might not be able to bring them back to life. Quickly I swallow the fear, after all I have accomplished greater things in my time, and now I am the Goddess of the Moon. I look to Uranus and motion for her.  
  
"I will need your help. I have wings, but so do all of us. You understand them, because you understand wind. Give them beautiful wings, while I bring them back to life", I ask of her.  
  
She nods and walks behind them, placing her hands on the back of their heads. Closing her eyes, she begins to concentrate and a soft glow of power surrounds her and the couple. Slowly outlines of wings begin to appear on their backs. I motion for Saturn to resume her place beside me, so that when they are brought back they will think no time has gone by. Then I close my eyes and concentrate.  
  
My staff grows hot in my hands, as if it knows what I am doing and wants to communicate it's desire to help. I can feel my wings coming back and my feet leaving the ground. I do not know how high I go, but my mind is on other things. I twirl my staff around and I can feel my power building, going to my staff. Slowly I descend again, until I can feel the ground beneath my feet. Then I open my eyes and touch Notaru's head with the staff. A pink light surrounds her.  
  
When the light disappears she has beautiful, delicate pink wings. Her hair and skin have a slightly pink tint to them. I suspect her eyes will too when she is released from time.  
  
I move my staff towards Machino and touch his head. A green light envelopes him and when it disappears he has beautiful, strong looking wings. His hair and skin have a green tint to them, as Notaru's has a pink tint to it. I wonder if he green eyes will be different.  
  
As the power in my staff gradually fades to normal, I look around and motion to Pluto. When she closes her eyes I take the precaution of setting up an invisible barrier between the couple and me. Suddenly they are shouting at me.  
  
"You said nothing of death! We want no part of this change or you now!" Machino shouts.  
  
Notaru goes to shout at me, but her eyes widen as she sees her hand.  
  
"Machino, do I look....pink to you?" she asks, her voice full of disbelief.  
  
He turned to ask her what she was talking about and his jaw dropped open at the sight of her. When she turns to him, her jaw also drops.  
  
"Y-y-yo-you h-have wings!" they shout at eachother. Then shock registers in their faces as they shout "I do?!?!"  
  
They both turn to look at their backs and both fall to the ground in disbelief at the sight of their wings. Then they noticed that Saturn is not in the exact same spot as when they last saw her, and all the other scouts, along with Endymion are standing a respectful distance away. Except for one with sandy brown hair standing behind them. Then they notice my wings.  
  
"H-ho-how didyoudothat?" Notaru stuttered at first, then talked so fast Machino put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.  
  
I looked down at them coldly. They had pledged their allegience and then sought to refuse me. Just before I opened my mouth to yell at them or tell them of their doomed fate, I looked up at Endymion.  
  
*= I don't like you this way Usa-ko. I like you the way you are in my memories. Stubborn and determined to save the world with out anyone dying. You tried to save everyone, even our enemies. What happened Usa-ko? =*  
  
The memory of his words hit me hard. I looked down at Notaru and Machino again. They looked scared and lost. What had I been about to do? The Locusts were warping me and I was allowing it. Well not any longer!  
  
"Do not doubt me again", I say, allowing a hint of coldness to enter my voice. It is all I can do to keep my voice from shaking. "I told you there would be no pain, and there wasn't any, was there? You didn't even realize anything happened to you. Atleast I told you it would be happening instead of hiding it from you."  
  
Endymion came up to Machino and helped him up, then helped up Notaru. Then he came up and put his hands on that special spot on my back. My wings flutter as he smiles at me.  
  
"We will leave you two to discover the joy of having wings." he smiled. Then he turned to me and put his arms around my waist. As his head moved down to mine to steal a kiss, he closed his eyes and suddenly we were at our campsite. "Oh my Butterfly, these memories are so confusing. Our love is slowly coming back to me. Memories of how often you sacrificed yourself for me. Memories of how I could not aknowledge you as my girlfriend because of our age difference. So many lovely memories, but for each of those there is a nightmare also. Why are we surrounded by death and hatred Butterfly? I do not understand...."  
  
I saw the others appearing in flashes of light behind Mamo-chan. They looked at me, and then at Mamo-chan who now had his head buried in my shoulder and his hands pulling down my hair. I frowned at them and motioned for them to go away. Quickly they melted into the darkness surrounding the camp.  
  
"Such despair from my memories, and a sense of purpose to fulfill a future that I should never have known about. Why, my dear Butterfly, why does the world seem to rest on your shoulders?" his voice was cracking now. "All my memories are full of fear that the world will be destroyed. Fear that you will be destroyed. I look at these delicate, small shoulders and wonder how the world could rest on such a small person. But the biggest fear I have is that I am not needed. In all my memories that fear is prevalent, the fear that if I were to die that time, no one would notice."  
  
"Mamo-chan, that is not true. I would notic-" tears are falling from my eyes now. How could he think that?  
  
"Ssshhh, my Butterfly....you would notice I am sure, but you would move on. The weight of the world on your shoulders would ensure that", Mamo- chan gets up and sits by the fire. "So my greatest fear is realized. I am not truely needed. Now I am a God, and I can not die. What good does that do me now? Who cares if someone who is not needed can not die? It helps no one."  
  
"I have had ENOUGH of this", I move in front of the fire. Tears stopped coming when he started babbling. I am angry now, not sad. He has just dismissed everything I have been through in the past year. Everytime I cried myself to sleep, wanting him, craving him, needing him. Ignored as if it never happened. Anger fills me and my eyes mist over with a red glow, not tears. "Who the HELL told you that you weren't needed?!?! You will dismiss that idea from your head this very moment. I have been in a living hell since you were taken last year!!! You think you aren't needed?! The very future itself rests on both of our shoulders, not just mine!!! Crystal Tokyo will happen no matter what, but it will only thrive with BOTH of us, not just ME!! And now you are dismissing everything I have been through in the past 8 years as if it was unimportant! You dismissed all the times I've fought to get you back!!! You dismissed all the times I have cried myself to sleep over you, and not just in the past year! Every time!! With out you AND me, Chiba-Usa will not exist, which means Crystal Tokyo, along with our past, will cease to exist!"  
  
"That is the second time you have mentioned this Chiba-Usa, and both times you have said she was important", Mamo-chan's eyes glistened dangerously,"Who is she? Why is she so important? And why does she need both of us to exist?"  
  
Oh no. I've done it. How can I get out of explaining this? He can't know about Chiba-Usa yet!! I don't know how he will handle it, oh how do I get myself into these messes?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We can not let them fight," Michiru whispered, "Arguing will get them no where, and it will only cloud Endymion's vision of Serenity."  
  
"Endymion and Serenity should be mature enough not to argue like this," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, I agree, Endymion and Serenity should be mature enough to wait until they are behind closed doors to argue," Setsuna said, "It is unbecoming for troops to see their commanders fighting. Unfortunately, it is not Endymion and Serenity fighting. It is not even Mamo-chan fighting with his Usa-ko. It is Mamoru fighting with Usagi. It is a man who is remembering his life, in which more than half he did not know who he really was. It is a man who has been brainwashed repeatedly. It is a confused man trying to sort through memories that he does not feel are his own, while at the same time trying to come to terms with what he did with the locusts. That is a man who is wildly in love and extremely confused."  
  
"And extremely horny," interupted Minako, "His lust is driving him to distraction. But his honor requires that he know Usagi more. Mamo-chan will not give in to his lust until he has all his memories back. He does not want to give in to his lust only to find that Usagi and him had some kind of fight before he disappeared. He is afraid he will grow to love her, and then learn some horrible truth about her."  
  
"Well I certainly understand how ornery one can get when they are horny," Michiru laughed, her eyes intent on Haruka.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka gasped.  
  
"I had forgotten how you guys joked about when you were scared."  
  
Eight heads turned toward the voice. A tall woman with long hair stood in front of the moon. A tall woman in a sailor scout outfit. She flings her hair over her shoulder and eight hands grip their staffs in front of them.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" she exclaims.  
  
"Step into the light so we can see you," Mars commanded.  
  
"Rei-chan, how silly of you."  
  
"Step into the light so we can see you," Mars commanded.  
  
"Fine, I still don't understand why you guys are being so uptight," she sighed before stepping into the light.  
  
Mars almost dropped her staff.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," her voice is full of disbelief, "Usagi will not be happy. In fact, she will be furious. She will send you straight back, you know that. So why did you bother? Is the future ok? Nothing has happened to the future has it?"  
  
"I can not tell you. My mother instructed me to tell my story only when Usagi is present. Where is she? I demand you take me to her," Chibi- Usa said. She went to push past Mars, but a flash of bright red sent Chibi- Usa flying to the ground. "H-how dare you do such a thing to me?!?!"  
  
"I dare when we know nothing of this earth anymore. I dare when the child whom I helped raise, in two different time zones, treats me like I am a lowly servent. I dare because I am not the 'Rei-chan' whom you knew as a child. I am the Goddess of Mars, and no spoiled brat is going to treat me like a servant!" Rei spat out. "You look like an adult Chibi-Usa, but you still act like you did when you were six. You act like a spoiled brat who will always get her way. Well guess what Chibi-Usa, your luck has just run out! Our world has been turned upside repeatedly over the past three years, and we don't even know what is what anymore! So you are NOT going to walk out there and send your father into shock!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would I send him into shock?" Chibi- Usa had gotten up by now and was dusting off her sailor outfit. "I am his daughter, he will be happy to see me. Stop this nonsense immediately! My mother will be most distressed when she hears of how you have treated me."  
  
Chibi-Usa started to walk towards the clearing, where Mamoru and Usagi were still arguing. Suddenly she couldn't move, her muscles were frozen in place. Hotaru walked in front of her.  
  
"You have changed, Chibi-Usa," Hotaru whispered. "I am no longer proud to call you my princess."  
  
"H-hotaru," Chibi-Usa said out of frozen muscles.  
  
Michiru came up to Hotaru and put her arm around her shoulders. With a sad look at Chibi-Usa they both walked towards Haruka. Chibi-Usa looked around her and saw Jupiter and Venus shaking their heads. Setsuna was talking to Rei, but where was Ami?  
  
"Chibi-Usa," Ami was standing to her left, while she was looking to the right. "Your father was captured over a year ago. The locusts, our current enemy, wiped his mind clean. Completely. Then they brainwashed him into believing he was their prince. Usagi healed him, and Minako has said he will get his memories back. But for now he is empty, with only fragments of memories. He is confused and frightened and he is trying to figure everything out. He does not know who he can trust. Except Usagi. Mamo-chan clings to Usagi, she is the only one that he can remember clearly. The only one whose relationship he remembers clearly."  
  
Rei and Setsuna walked up while Ami talked. Setsuna put her hand on Ami's arm. Chibi-Usa looked at Ami's arm and was surprised to see it was shaking. She looked back up at Ami and for the first time saw how different she looked. Her blue hair was longer, almost to the middle of her back. Her eyes held a sadness and maturity that hadn't been there before.  
  
Everyone looked different. Setsuna's long beautiful hair was put up in a strict bun and her eyes conveyed a sense of tiredness. As if she just wanted to lie down and sleep for years.  
  
Rei's hair was put up in two buns, almost in an imitation Usagi style. Her features were tight and closed. Her arms and legs were more muscular than graceful now.  
  
Hotaru was an adult. Her hair, which went to almost her waist, was in a braid. Beautiful eyes stared out of loose strands of hair. Beautiful haunted eyes. She had grown into a woman during Chibi-Usa's absence.  
  
Minako still had her hair loose and it went almost to her ankles. She stood defensively, as if waiting to be attacked. Her eyes were hard, untrusting; not the dancing, loving eyes they had been.  
  
Makato was the least changed. Her hair was longer, but still in a ponytail. She was, if possible, more muscular and had a guarded look on her face.  
  
Haruka's hair was past her shoulders, and she was skinnier than before. Her eyes and face were expressionless. She had always been muscular, but now she was all muscles. As always, her arm was around Michiru, but now in more a scared way than protective. As if she were touching Michiru just to assure herself that she was really there. To make sure Michiru were really alive.  
  
Michiru's hair was to her waist, but it was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked disgusted and saddened, her eyes intent on Chibi-Usa's face. Her arm was around Haruka in the same scared gesture as Haruka's.  
  
So much had changed since she had been gone. These people, who had once loved her and sacrificed everything for her, now didn't trust her. They looked at her as if she could be the enemy.  
  
*="You have changed, Chibi-Usa," Hotaru whispered. "I am no longer proud to call you my princess."=*  
  
"Why do you all look at me as if I were the enemy?" Chibi-Usa demanded, tears running down her face. "I am your princess!!"  
  
"You are the princess of the future. In that time we have to respect you, in this time you have to earn our respect," Setsuna answered. "And if you want to start, than you need to listen. Truly listen, not just satisfy the hurt servents. And don't argue, that is how you think of us."  
  
"And that has to stop right now," Makato said quietly, "We are not servents, we are your elders and Goddesses of our respective planets. If none of that demands respect from you, than the fact that we have saved your life and your world countless times should."  
  
"Your father does not know he is your father," Haruka said. "Your mother has yet to tell him..........."  
  
"......there is so much he doesn't remember, so much he doesn't know. If we throw it all at him at one time he will misunderstand most of it. He will think we are trying to brainwash him as the locusts did. And he will run." Michiru finished.  
  
"Then we will lose him," Rei whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and after a few seconds she walked off, disappearing into the woods.  
  
"I need to talk to my mom still. It is very important. And I was sworn not to say anything until I was in her presence." Chibi-Usa remained adament.  
  
"Than we will take you to her," Setsuna said before anyone else could respond, "But do not blame us if you do not get the welcome you expected. She loves you Chibi-Usa, but you are an adult now and her main concern will be Endymion. If you jepordize him, you will learn that even a princess has to answer to her betters."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Usagi!" Rei shouted, she ran into the camp and grabbed my arm. "Sorry to interupt your conversation, but I must talk to you now. Excuse us, Mamo-chan, this will just take a moment."  
  
Rei gripped my arm tighter and pulled me away from the fire. I quietly let Rei pull me away. When Rei felt we were a safe distance away, she pulled me closer.  
  
"Usagi, Chibi-Usa is here," she whispered.  
  
"WHAT?" I shrieked.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet, you will bring Mamo-chan over!" Rei said. Then she told me everything that had happened with Chibi-Usa. When she was done she put her hand on my chin and forced me to look at her eye's. "Something must be done about her attitude."  
  
"Of course, something will be done. Did she really 'demand' to see me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Rei answered.  
  
"Go to the scouts, and bring her to me. Do not let her know that I have talked to you," I command, "As a child she told me often that she thought her mom had special powers, because she always found out everything she did. She said that before she knew I was her mom. I will use that belief to my advantage. Her only memories of me are the memories of a six year old's clumsy friend. It would be best if she saw me as the Queen and her superior from the moment she sees me."  
  
With out even seeing how she reacts to my orders I turned back to Mamo-chan. Slowly I walk over to him.  
  
"Something has gone wrong hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...and...no..." I say slowly, "Chibi-Usa has come from the future, with a message for me. She was ordered not to come back here. I will now have to chastise her for breaking orders, and for her treatment of the scouts."  
  
"What did she do to them?"  
  
"She did nothing. No hugs, smiles, or anything, Mamo-chan. She lived with us a long time, and we grew to love her. We all helped raise her and she was like a daughter to all of us," I answered. It was close enough to the truth. "And today she treated them with coldness that you shouldn't even give a servent. I have a favor to ask, Endymion."  
  
The sudden change in names caught his attention. He studied my face for a while, then stood up and came to stand next to me.  
  
"You want us to appear before her as the King and Queen of the Gods?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, I want to erase any idea she has of me being the clumsy, crybaby teenager she once knew," I am pleading with him now, I realize that. "Please Mamo-chan, I don't want to actually punish her. Just show her she can't treat us the way she used to."  
  
"On one condition, I realize you know me as Mamo-chan, bit I do not like that name. Maybe when I have all my memories back I will be able to answer to that name. But not now," he said."I have been answering to Endymion for the past year, it is the name I am used to. Please call me Endymion, or if you must have a nickname, Stacio. It's what the Locusts called me, and I am used to it."  
  
"That seems easy enough," I said. Then I turned and walked to a different side of the fire. Endymion followed me. We could both sense the scouts coming back. I closed my eyes and imagined my staff in my right hand, when I opened them my staff was in my hand. I decided not to wear my normal dress, Chibi-Usa would be too used to it. Only something new would do for this occasion. I let the power of my staff overwhelm and I imagined a new dress.  
  
When the scouts stepped into the clearing they saw King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. Endymion had on a black tuxedo and his black staff was in his left hand. His right arm was around me. I had on a silver dress that was sparkled with black. It was sleevless and clung to me like a second skin. My long legs were covered with sparkles and showed through the slits on the sides of the dress. My arms were covered with silver gloves. My hair, which was far past my feet, was free of my pony tails and it blew in the wind.  
  
Chibi-Usa sprang from the middle of the scouts. She went to run to me, but stopped, confused by what she saw. Then she smiled and ran, arms open, as if to greet me. Quickly I put up my left hand.  
  
"Small Lady, I told you to stay in the future. You have disobeyed a direct order," I spoke softly, but everyone in the clearing heard me. "You have also treated my friends, who are your elders, and your betters, as if they were less than common servents. Do not expect me to open you with welcome arms."  
  
"Usagi?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
In that second I almost broke. I almost threw down my staff to run to her and hold her as I did when she was a child. Almost. She is an adult now, she must not expect me to do everything she wishes as I used to. The world had changed, I have changed, but she apparantly, has not. She expected me to ignore how she treated my friends, to ignore how she disobeyed me. Well she expected wrong. 


	5. Five

Eternal  
  
by Lady Tiger  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rated PG  
  
*Sailor Moon is not my product. I am just using the characters in a fan fiction, I do not own them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I am not Usagi any longer. I am Serenity, Goddess of the Moon, and Queen of the Gods. You will treat me with the respect my positions demand," I said. "Small Lady, you have long been a great friend and a good warrior to have on my side during a fight. Why have you disobeyed a direct order by coming back?"  
  
Chibi-Usa stared at me for a second. Then she blinked and she realized why I kept calling her Small Lady. To call her Chibi-Usa with both of us standing so close would be stupid. All Endymion would have to do was look at the both of us to realize we were related somehow. I don't know what was going through her head, but she let none of it show on her face. Slowly she curtsied to Endymion, then to me.  
  
"Forgive me, your majesty, but my mother, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, has ordered me to give you a most important message. No matter what I did, I would be disobeying an important woman in my life. So I did what was best for Crystal Tokyo, not for me," she said.  
  
"What is this all important message?" I demanded.  
  
"Two days ago a strange ship appeared on the outskirts of the planet Earth. We hailed it, asking what was their buisness. They said that they were the Locusts, and they had waited generations to get revenge for what Goddesses did to their ancestors," Chibi-Usa informed us. "My mother remembered what happened so long ago and sent me to tell you that you must not be lenient with them. You must destroy them completely, for they have come back to destroy the planet again. They have come back because you sent them away instead of destroying them. They are killing anything that gets in their way. I might be the only member of the Royal Family left."  
  
"Why don't you contact the Gods?" Rei demanded. "You might be a brat, but I hardly think our future selves would let the whole planet die."  
  
"Rei, do not speak so to the Moon Princess!" I command. "Only I can call her a brat."  
  
"Her question, if not her words, is a good one though, Serenity," Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes it is, Setsuna," I agree,"Well Small Lady, why have you not contacted the Gods?"  
  
"They are gone." she said softly.  
  
"What? You lie! We would not abandon you after all we have been through!" Makato shouts.  
  
"I did not say you abandoned us, I said you were gone. There is a difference. After centuries of peace you decided that a vacation was in order. So you told us you would be gone for a century or so. We do not know where you went or when you will be back," she snapped. "We can not contact the Gods in our time, so my mother has sent me to beg help of you in this time."  
  
"Small Lady, I must speak with you privately. Now. Follow me," I ordered. Quickly, before Endymion could do anything, I removed his hand from my waist and walked swiftly towards Chibi-Usa. She offered her arm and I put my arm in hers. We walked away towards the woods.  
  
Endymion stood still, his face enflamed with embarassment.  
  
"Why does she leave? Does she not trust me?" he demands."Does she not trust any of us?"  
  
"My King, please do not jump to conclusions. You do not have your full memory back yet, so you do not know the whole situation," Setsuna cajoled,"When you get your memories back, you will understand. I promise you that, Endymion. Besides, Small Lady and Serenity are very close. They do not always get along, in fact, most of the time they do not get along at all. But they have always been there for eachother. All of us, me, Makato, Minako, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru took Small Lady in. We treated her as a daughter and a friend. But while Small Lady loved us, she clung to Serenity. For it was her, as Sailor Moon, who saved Small Lady many times. It was her 'Usagi' that put her life and her future on the line many, many times for Small Lady. Their bond is one we can not even begin to understand. Plus, Serenity and Small Lady's mother are very close, closer than you can imagine. Serenity will want news of her, and as the news will doubtless be less than wonderful, she will want privacy."  
  
"But I thought she loved me! If she loved me than she wouldn't need privacy from me!" he protested.  
  
"Serenity has loved you for over a millenium. She has placed herself in grave danger for you over and over," Michiru said. "But her first priority has always been the Moon Kingdom. It would be a hard choice, but thankfully she has yet to have to make it. So please do not be harsh with her, she only seeks news of loved ones. And some private time with Small Lady. The last time she saw Small Lady was when she was but a child. And now she has grown into a beautiful woman. Doubtless she is asking her countless questions of womanly things. Things you would not want to know about."  
  
"Stop acting like a child Mamo-chan!" Minako teased, "You will have plenty of alone time with Usagi later."  
  
"I am NOT acting like a child!! I am an ADULT!!!" shouted Mamoru as he stomped away into the woods.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hotaru murmered. The scouts looked at eachother for a long moment then turned as one and followed him into the woods. Silently they called their staffs into their hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Chibi-Usa, I must ask you some questions," I say when we are far enough away from everyone else. "I was worried our change of um, positions would hurt you in some way. You look wonderful however, so apparantly that fear was groundless."  
  
"Momma, I've been so scared!" Chibi-Usa cried. She fell to the ground and put her arms around my waist, burying her head in my stomach. "You left, and Daddy left, and all my friends left! You said I was old enough to rule, but oh Momma I was so frightened!! I don't know if I made any good decisions, and now the Locusts are here and I'm so terribly frightened! They are killing everyone! The council said I should come to the past and inform you of what was going on. I told you my mom said that so that dad wouldn't see any connection between you and me."  
  
"Oh sweetheart," I murmered, my hands stroking her hair, "I am sure your decisions were the better ones. In the begining you will not make the wisest choices. A good ruler is not only one who makes all the right choices, it is also one who admits their mistakes and learns from them."  
  
"You said the same thing before you left, oh Momma, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" she demanded.  
  
"Most likely I wanted you to stand on your own two feet sweetheart. If you had known how to get a hold of me, you would have contacted me for the first little problem. Now wouldn't you?" I smiled.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to, but now I really need you and you weren't there," she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm here now and I'll protect you," I said as she stood back up, "And I will protect the future too. I'll make sure that this never happens. The Locusts will never hurt anyone else again."  
  
"Okay Momma." Chibi-Usa smiles at me.  
  
"Now that we have this all settled out, tell me what's happened since you've been gone!" I demand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Michiru was right," Endymion muttered, "They are giggling like little girls, most likely talking of boys. If only I could know for sure though! What is that damned language they are talking in?!"  
  
He slammed his hand into the ground and silently stood up, making sure to keep hidden behind the bush. Suddenly he is flying through the air and he lands on his back. Something is shoved in his face. After a few moments Endymion's mind cleared up and he looked up to see Sailor Saturn standing with her foot on his cheast and her staff lying against his neck. Her staff is different now, it looks like her new one, but it has the blade of the old one. She is surrounded by the remaining scouts. Endymion moves to push her staff away from him, but she digs the staff into his neck and her foot pushes into his stomach.  
  
"Don't move Endymion," she commanded.  
  
"What are you doing? I am your king remember!" I warned.  
  
"No, you are not," she whispered. Saturn shook her head sadly and removed her foot and staff. "You are currently the Prince of Earth. None of our planets swore fealty to Earth. We swore to serve the moon. So currently you are the friend of our Queen. Until you marry Serenity you are not our King."  
  
"Remember that we are fully capable of using force to get the answers we want from you. And if your answers displease us, you will not live to regret your decision," Uranus said coldly as Endymion stood up. Her staff too had a blade at the end of it. "And yes, before you protest, you can die. Gods are not permanent."  
  
"Now tell us what you were doing spying on our Queen," Saturn continued. When Endymion did not answer she twirled her staff above her head and then, faster than his eye could see, brought the blade to rest on his throat. "We will have an answer from you, willingly or not."  
  
"Saturn, move aside," Mars spoke distantly, her eyes blazing with power. Slowly she walked towards Endymion. Then she pulled off her glove off and placed two fingers on his head. Mars' body spasmed and she cried out. "Mamo-chan....."  
  
Saturn quickly hit Mars' hand away with her staff. Then Pluto pulled Mars away. Endymion smiled and went to walk away, thinking they would not remember him in the confusion. He ran into the razor sharp point of Uranus' staff.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" she snarled. Her staff glowed with power and Endymion found he couldn't move. "Traitor, you will pay for hurting Mars! The Queen will hear of your treachery!"  
  
"I already know." My quiet statement shocks them all. None of them had realized that Chibi-Usa and I had been watching them. Chibi-Usa had transformed into Chibi-Moon already. "Uranus, bind him and take him to our camp. Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, go with Uranus to guard him. Do nothing to him. I will deal with him."  
  
"Your majesty," they all murmered and after bowing their heads they melted into the darkness to do my bidding.  
  
"Venus, Mercury, bring Mars to me," I command. As they carry her to me, I close my eyes and will myself to be calm. Something is Wrong, Seriously Wrong. When they reach me, I bend down to touch Mars' head and I will the power of the Moon to heal her. After a moment she opens her eyes in shock.  
  
"Usagi!! It's not Mamo-chan! I don't know what that thing is, but it's not Mamo-chan!" she blurts out, tears running down her face.  
  
"I realize that Rei," I say gently, wiping her tears away. Leaning down farther I kiss her softly and help her up. "Calm down Rei. Later, when we have this all figured out, we can hold eachother and cry for the love who seems to stay lost to both of us."  
  
Mars blushes furiously but she calms down and soon she is ready to go back to camp. When we get there Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus are standing around the Thing. I motion for everyone to stay in the shadows. I wish to study this Thing, and slowly I realize the truth.  
  
He is a Locust in disguise, my mind shouts out on the Scout level. Not one of the Scouts even react to this message, and pride at my friend's control overwhelms me for a moment. Quietly I murmer the words for my transformation and then I am in my warrior regalia. Slowly I walk out of the shadows in front of the Thing.  
  
After a while he feels eyes on him and he looks up to find me staring at him. His eyes widen and for a second I see myself through his eyes. No longer am I a foolish woman blinded by her love. He sees the Warrior Queen of the Crystal Universe, and then Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Chibi-Moon melt out of the darkness around me. His despair and fear could not have been more obvious if he had started crying. Which he looked ready to do anyway.  
  
"How you must have laughed at us," I whisper,"How your commanders must have laughed at me. Unable to tell my love from a Locust spy."  
  
Slowly I walk towards him, my scouts following me. When I reach Uranus and Neptune, they melt out of my way. Then I notice they had placed him next to the fire. I can use that to my advantage. At this point the Locust is sweating greatly, and the stench he is letting off nearly gags me. Locusts use their ability to control their smells as a weapon. Early on they realized how easily we were affected by smells.  
  
Turning to face the fire, I slowly allow my calm to melt away. I allow my anger to take control. When I first turned to the fire, the Locust had been watching a calm, controlled Queen. As I turn around to face him again, he sees the furious, controlled Warrior. His face pales and he starts to sweat more, his stench also getting worse.  
  
I move closer to him, and then with a move of my hand he is suddenly pulled to his feet so that I can look him in the eyes. At first he refused to open his eyes, but after a few minutes of hanging in the air he slowly opened his eyes. At this moment I let my anger and my power go. The fire behind me flares ten feet high and blinds him. He cries out in pain and fright as I release my hold on him and he falls to the ground.  
  
"I am not an untried warrior. I know full well that you can control your odor. Do so now, before I take control of your body myself," I command, once again the calm, controlled Queen.  
  
The scouts smile at the Locust's confusion. They are used to my fast changing moods.  
  
I give the Locust a few moments to calm down and get control of his body. When the odor finally begins to disappear I smile at him and pat his head.  
  
"You do not need to tell me when you switched with my beloved, for now that I know you are not him, a lot begins to make sense," I say, a smile on my lips. "The only things I want to know are what your elders thought to gain from this and where my beloved is being kept. Tell me these things and I may be lenient with your punishment."  
  
"I will never tell you!" he says calmly, as if we were having tea.  
  
He is playing right into my hands, and I put my back to him so he doesn't see my honest smile. Silly fool to think he could keep such a thing from us for very long. He knows however that we can't allow him to live, the Elder Locusts can not learn what he has learned.  
  
"Oh yes you will," I laugh, motioning for Saturn and Jupiter to come closer, "When you are ready to talk, tell Saturn and Jupiter. They will bring you to me."  
  
Jupiter grabs the Spy's magical bindings and Saturn sticks the point of her staff in his back as they walk off into the woods. Ignoring the screams that start to come from the woods, I turn towards the Scouts.  
  
"Uranus, what happened to your staff?" I demand, "What happened to Saturn's staff?"  
  
"We don't know Queen, they changed when we saw End- I mean the spy watching you and Chibi-Moon," Uranus said.  
  
"I think that our anger changes the staff, for look, after Uranus calmed down her staff returned to normal," Mercury pointed. "And when you turned around to face the Locust, your majesty, your staff also had a blade at the top."  
  
"Could I ask a favor of you, my friends?" I whisper.  
  
"Of course, my Queen," Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Stop calling me 'Queen' and 'your majesty', please," I say. "Everytime you say that I turn around expecting to see my mother."  
  
For a second all is quiet, then the six scouts run towards me, enveloping me in a big group hug. Chibi-Moon stands alone, watching us all fall to the ground giggling with a smile on her face.  
  
This is the family I remember, she quietly thinks to herself.  
  
Forgive our changes, daughter, but we have been through much. We can not spend our time running around reassuring you all is okay. You are an adult now Chibi-Usa, I send the thought to her on our private level.  
  
To my delight she does not stutter or demand to know how I heard her thought. The only outwards sign that she heard my thought was a slight red invading her face. She looks at me as Uranus helps me up and winks at me. My daughter is growing up, I almost want to cry. But my overwhelming pride for her beats down my fear of being left alone.  
  
Usagi, I think he will talk now, Jupiter's thought floats towards me.  
  
Bring him here, I answer.  
  
Everyone immediately sobers up and runs to stand behind me.Chibi-Usa stands next to me, slipping her hand into mine. The action brings a smile to my lips, making me remember when she was younger and did the same thing. Hope wells up in my heart. With Chibi-Usa and my beloved friends, I can do anything. Plus, the fact that Chibi-Usa is standing next to me proves that Endymion is still alive.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you ready to talk?" I ask the Locust spy politely.  
  
"Yes," he can barely manage this through his busted up face. I nod my approval at Saturn and Jupiter. They look at me gravely and take eachother's hands for comfort. I know they did not enjoy what they did. I also know they will do it again if need be, we have all been changed by the Locusts.  
  
Putting my hand on his face I heal his wounds, but I leave him the pain. If he noticed that he was healed, he made no outward sign. After a few moments he sits up straight and looks at the fire. He knows he can not escape. I stand in front of him and the other scouts are all strategically posted around the fire, staring at him.  
  
"When you allowed the human to wander in the woods we took advantage of it and captured him again. While we found that we could not conquer his mind as we did before, he also didn't put up much of a fight, he was too scared!!!" the Locust said scornfully, a sneer appearing on his face. "I do not have a name, not even my mother bothered to name me. I am one of the Locust Wizards capable of changing shape, and so I take the name of whomever I shift to. We take the memories of whomever we shift to also, as long as we are touching them when we shift. So, unlike your 'Mamo-chan', I have full memories. Yet the memories are overwhelming and it takes time to sift through them. Being a Wizard, I sift through them better than you humans. It will take years maybe for Him to start to make sense of all the memories."  
  
Chibi-Usa's hand tightened in mine. Other than that no one reacted to his words. The Locust shivered at the sight before him.  
  
"If I were other than a Wizard, the sight of you would overcome me," he whispers. "You are all so beautiful, yet so deadly. The combination is intoxicating. But Wizards are taught from the age of three to control their emotions. Yet still your beauty amazes me."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," Saturn whispers, "It only enrages us further that you think us simple women to be overcome with pretty words."  
  
"I did not seek to flatter you, or overcome you with pretty words. I simply spoke the truth. I think perhaps part of your power comes from your beauty, for a man looks at you and thinks 'what harm could such beautiful woman do?' And then when he learns, the hard way, of your power, it is either too late or he still refuses to believe it," the Locust smiled at us. For a moment my heart almost warms to him, but then I remember that my Mamo-chan is being held captive by his Elders. At the sight of my frown, the Locust continues quickly. "I could take you now to where he is being hidden, for in his torment he created his own prison. We can not penetrate it, so we simply hid it. That answers where your 'beloved' is. Now for the question of my Elders, I would think that answer would be obvious. My Elders seek to know how you transformed from the pathetic, motley bunch of fighters into the glorious, powerful, beautiful Warrior Queens I see before me now. They wished to learn the secret of your powers. To learn of your weaknesses. They also thought that with a spy amoungst you, they could betray your group at any time."  
  
He bit his lip until blood flowed down his lip, trying to keep sobs down.  
  
"But I have failed. I have failed!!! And even if you are lenient towards me, my Elders will not be! No matter what you do to me, they will do worse. For I am the first Wizard to be born in over four centuries! And I have failed them!" Tears are rolling down his face unheeded now. Sobs that force him face first into the ground. "Momma help me!!!! Momma...."  
  
This is not what I expected. It is most likely a trick, for what Locust have we seen to even shed a tear? And now here is one crying like a baby.  
  
My world freezes. His tears, sobs, cries of 'momma', and even the way he is crumpled on the ground seems familiar. Then I remember when I hurt myself playing in the backyard when my mom was away from home. That is how I cried, staying where I'd fallen, until she had come home. I remember my brother crying like that when he fell down the stairs until our mom had come home. I remember Chibi-Usa crying like that when she hurt herself trying to cook.  
  
Suddenly I am beside this Locust and his head is on my lap. My hands are running through his hair and I am making soothing sounds. When his tears continue, I start to cry myself. Soon we are surrounded by all the scouts.  
  
"Shh, child, quiet down, we are here," I murmer, "Locust, how old are you?"  
  
"I am seven years old," he said proudly through his tears, "I am the youngest to serve in the army. They didn't want to put me in the action, but they needed a Wizard, and I was the only one alive."  
  
"What did your mother say?" Neptune asked gently, reaching out to brush away a tear.  
  
"My mother........I have not seen her since I was three...."the Locust started crying again. "The army killed her and took me away from my home."  
  
My heart cries for this young child. For that is what he is, not matter what race. I can not be mad at him for what he has done. He is just a child, stolen from his mother, scared to do what he is told, and scared not to do what he is told. I would be no better than the Locusts if I punish him. Suddenly I feel guilty for having Jupiter and Saturn 'persuade' him. I glance at Jupiter and Saturn and they are staring at me, as if reading my thoughts.  
  
Do not worry Usagi, it was only three hits. And he will be too scared to double cross us after that. Pour some of your honey on him and he will be loyal to you through thick and thin. He needs a mom, and you have a way of mothering everyone, Saturn smiled at me.  
  
My hand goes to my staff and the Locusts turns pale, and closes his eyes.  
  
"Please be swift and give me a warrior's death."  
  
"Oh child, I would not harm you," I cry, and one of my tears falls to touch his face. A bright light makes us all look away for a second. He is lifted up off the ground, his body glittering. At first I am surprised, then I quickly realize what is happening. "It would honor me greatly if you would agree to be my son."  
  
"Really?" he asks, light bounding off him still. "That would be great! But the Elders will come after me, it would be safer-"  
  
"If the Elders dare to even look at my son in a way displeasing to me, I will blast them out of existance!" I say evenly.  
  
"And I will help her! Anyone who would are think of hurting my nephew will wish for death!!!" Uranus shouts.  
  
One by one the rest of the scouts shout their approval and desire to protect my 'son' and their 'nephew'. Then Chibi-Usa comes up next to me, smiles at the boy, who is still glittering.  
  
"Anyone who messes with my older brother will have me to answer to!" she states.  
  
"Oh, a family, a real family!" he shouts, his voice full of joy. Then a bright flash of light and a small baby is in my arms. All the girls gasp and then close in on me, trying to look at him. I pull back the blanket covering him and beautiful blue eyes look up at me, surrounded by blond curls. He looks like a baby version of me!  
  
"He needs a name Usagi," Minako says. I look up in surprise to see that everyone has detransformed. Then I look down at myself and see that I too am detransformed. My rags embarass me for a second, but Rei brings over a few shopping bags. She pulls out some clothes for me and I thank her, motioning for her to put them back, I'll put them on later.  
  
"His name will be Stacio. It is a greek name which means 'reborn'," I say, cradeling Stacio in my arms, remembering how he had asked me to call him Stacio earlier. It must have been a word that Mamoru had known that he liked. "We must take him to Luna and Artemis' secret headquarters."  
  
"Who is supposed to watch over him? Luna? Let's be realistic, a cat won't be able to take care of a baby!" Rei snorted.  
  
"And don't even think of leaving me behind Usagi!" Chibi-Usa declared. "I am going with you to find Mamo-chan, and I am going to help you take care of the Locusts in this time. Already I can feel time changing, Stacio is becoming part of my past life. Because you gave birth to him through power and not body, he is a God now. A lesser God, but a God none the less. I remember now leaving Earth in his care to come warn you not to totally destroy them."  
  
"Only our Usagi can cause so much change with just one tear!" laughed Michiru.  
  
"And only Usagi can make us go from hating someone to loving them in ten seconds flat," murmered Hotaru. Michiru and Haruka glance guiltily at each other as they remember how they were originally going to kill Hotaru, scared of her power. Hotaru catches their shared look and she looks over at Usagi, smiling. "Only our Usagi would recognize his actions as that of a child. You have given most of us love beyond imagining, and it would please me greatly if you would allow me to help you raise this God-child. I'm sure everyone here would also like to help."  
  
"And you will all be given a chance to help me. But Rei raised a point. Who will look after my child? Luna will love him, but there is only so much her paws can do!" I worry, biting my lip. Then I smile and put my hand on my staff again. I am transformed to the Warrior Queen, Sailor Moon. My friends all look at me warily, having seen this smile before, but they too transform. Then I summoned Notaru and Machino.  
  
"Majesty", they said as the bowed.  
  
"Notaru, have you a child?" I inquire.  
  
"My daughter was amoung the first of the soldiers killed when the Locusts attacked, majesty," Notaru answered.  
  
"This is my son, Stacio. I do not want him to be in any danger, and I must go where there is much danger. It would please me greatly if you would consent to go to a hidden headquarters and meet some old friends of mine and take care of my son while I am away. Would you be pleased to do so?" I walk close to Notaru and Machino. Pulling the blanket away from Stacio's face, I show them my son. Notaru's eyes water up with tears and she takes Stacio away from me. For a heartbeat I am filled with fear, and I almost strike her down with lightening.  
  
"I would be honored to watch after your son. First though, we need to show you to the world. Maybe if we show your child, people might trust you more. They will see you have something to fight for," Notaru suggested,"And if you don't mind me asking, Goddess, how did you have this child? You weren't pregnant when I saw you last, which was just a few hours ago."  
  
"The manner in which I birthed my child is my own buisness. Stacio is my child though, flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood." My voice leaves no doubt that I do not want to be questioned of such things again. "Now how will you televise us? How about tomorrow? We need rest. Today has brought many surprises. I feel as though I have lived through 10,000 years instead of- well my true age is none of your concern. Needless to say I am older than you."  
  
"Can we use these amulets to come to you?" Machino asked.  
  
"Yes you can, just hold it and say 'Goddess bring me to you' and anything or anyone who is touching you at that time will come with you," I answer.  
  
"Tomorrow when we are ready we will come then. It will be after dawn, but just in case you aren't ready we will not start filming until after you have told us you are ready", Machino said.  
  
"Do not do the filming yourself. Bring in other camera men, that way it will be done professionally, plus other people will see us. They will talk to other people about us and so on," Rei said.  
  
"Now leave us, we have much to do before tomorrow morning, and little time to do it in," I commanded. Making a shooing gesture with one hand, I turned my back to them, and walked towards the woods as if they were no longer of importance. When they were gone I sat down on a log by the fire and closed my eyes. My heart searched for my Mamo-chan.  
  
"Usagi, if Stacio was in Mamo-chan's body the whole time, how did he transform into King Endymion with you?" Minako asked, interupting my search.  
  
"He didn't, Mamo-chan really changed with me, but he changed in his prison. Stacio sensing this, changed with him," I threw a dark look at her, so that she would not interupt me again.  
  
I finally found him, and I willed myself to that spot. Setsuna followed me, and I was about to order her away when she pointed to Stacio.  
  
"Perhaps I should take him from you until you can get things explained to Mamo-chan?" she suggested.  
  
Smiling I handed over Stacio and they both disappeared. I look over at Mamo-chan and he is in the same position I saw him in when he was attacked by the Locusts. In the same spot. Just hidden away from me, I didn't even bother to look, for I thought I already had him. How foolish of me. Slowly I unravel the spells he cast to protect himself. When they are all gone, he falls to the ground. Breathing hard and crying he looks up at me.  
  
"Serenity? You saved me? Where is everybody? The Locusts?" he gasps out.  
  
"I am here, and no you saved yourself. The scouts let me come alone, and the Locusts are long gone sweetheart," I say, taking him in my arms.  
  
"What are you doing? We aren't lovers! You said that you would wait until I decided if we were going to be lovers again," he shouted, untangeling himself from my grasp.  
  
"Of course, I forgot. Forgive me please, when you hear my story you will understand," I murmer, tears threatening my eyes. I motion for him to sit down beside me on a log I conjured up. As he sits down I begin my tale and through it all he listens. When I am done he looks at me calmly and then he stands up.  
  
"I do not know if we can be lovers, for I must get my memories back first. But I would be honored to serve underneath you and swear fealty to you, the Queen of the Gods. I have just one question," he says, "Who is this Chibi-Usa?" 


	6. Six

*All of the songs come from Sailor Moon soundtracks. Some of them I have changed a word or two in the English translation to go along with my story line. Forgive me if you liked the song as it was, but surely you can understand the differences in the song. If you can even see them.* **Again I do not own Sailor Moon, I am only borrowing her and her friends for my story  
  
Eternal  
  
by Lady Tiger  
  
Rating R  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Who is Chibi-Usa?" Endymion asks again.  
  
"T-the daughter of the Queen of Crystal Tokyo," I stammer. It is the truth after all. "Well, let us go back to the camp. You want help with your memories, we can sing them to you. Maybe that will help you remember them faster."  
  
"Okay," he agrees. Before he can change his mind or say anything else I translocate us to the camp. Everyone is sitting around the campfire, Setsuna still holding the baby. No one says anything as I lead Endymion to sit next to me on a log.  
  
As we start to sing, different memories float to our minds. Times when Endymion saved us. Or when we saved Endymion. I remember when Fiore captured my Mamo-chan. Rei remembers when she was dating him. Ami remembers when he encouraged her to keep at her dream. Minako remembers when she saved him from an enemy when she first appeared on the scene. Makato remembers how he introduced her to Andrew. Hotaru remembers how he stood up to Neptune and Uranus for her life. Haruka remembers how he had been jealous over her and Usagi's relationship. Michiru remembers how she flirted with him in the begining. Setsuna remembers how he argued with her, trying to get her to fight with them instead of being neutral. Chibi-Usa almost starts to sing along with us, but I silence her with a severe glance. He is not ready for a daughter, and blushing she realizes what she had almost done.  
  
"There are days when those gray skies  
  
Make you blue  
  
Each forward step you take  
  
You fall back by two," I sing.  
  
"You've been hit by some hard knocks  
  
You just can't stand  
  
Feeling like Alice felt  
  
In Wonderland  
  
Let me be the one to lend a hand," Rei sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there  
  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share  
  
Whenever you need someone  
  
Or a shoulder to lean on," Minako sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there," everyone sang.  
  
"And when life's going your way  
  
Just like a breeze  
  
It's a kite-flying kind of day  
  
Above the trees," Hotaru sang.  
  
"Together we'll be making memories," everyone sang.  
  
"As the world turns us around  
  
We hang on to what we've found  
  
A treasure we both need  
  
I will go that extra mile  
  
To give you back that certain smile  
  
That you've given me  
  
I'll answer every time and anywhere," Makato sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there  
  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share," Michiru sang.  
  
"Whenever you need someone," Haruka sang.  
  
"Or a shoulder to lean on," Ami sang.  
  
"Call my name and I'll be there," Setsuna sang.  
  
"Call my name  
  
I'll be there," we all sang.  
  
Thinking of when I first realized I was princess, I started to sing on my own.  
  
"Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is strong  
  
My only love  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
My only  
  
Love  
  
My only love," tears running down my face, I turn away from Endymion. He is staring at me now, his eyes empty, as if his mind is elsewhere.  
  
"Usagi, mayhap we should sing of how we didn't get along? That will certainly jog a lot of memories," Rei laughs.  
  
"You say you're cool and you're strong  
  
You say you'll lead and I should tag along  
  
But would you cry, (huh) you'd be a mess  
  
If we just showed up at a party in the same new dress," I sing, getting up to sit next to Rei.  
  
"You say you're brave, Sailor Scout  
  
But it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out  
  
'Cause spacey things that you've said  
  
Prove that you've got moon rocks rollin' in your head," Rei mockingly sneered at me.  
  
"Who do you think you are?  
  
Who do you think you are?  
  
You say you're the best by far  
  
Who do you think you are?" Our voices rise as we sing together.  
  
"When it's time to stand and fight  
  
You'd rather pine for that cute guy you met last night  
  
And when you're scared, you run back home  
  
Solving every problem with an ice cream cone," Rei sang, grabbing my hand.  
  
"You're all talk, non-stop  
  
You think that it's cherry in the leader spot  
  
You say your way never fails  
  
Well, I might as well sit home and paint my fingernails," as I sing this part I bend over as if painting my fingernails.  
  
"I hope you know, if today it doesn't show, you are my  
  
friend  
  
you are my friend  
  
That doesn't mean that when we've had it, we won't go at it  
  
again and again!" Rei smiles at me.  
  
"You've got brains but I've got guts," I practically shout at her.  
  
"If I'm a pain, well, you're a clutz," she shouts back.  
  
"Oh it's insane how we drive each other nuts," we sing together. For a moment we look at each other seriously. Then we burst into giggles.  
  
Endymion looks at us quietly. Then he just shakes his head, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"I am remembering things now. Not clearly, but vaguely," he tells us.  
  
"Usa-ko," Haruka murmers. Everyone stares at Haruka stunned. I move over to her, Michiru walking away. She looks a little sad, but she smiles at Haruka understandingly. "Maybe he will remember more clearly if he remembers the times he was mad also."  
  
"I, I don't understand Haruka," I am confused. She called me Usa-ko once, long ago. When she thought there might be something more intimate between us. Since Mamo-chan broke in on us she has never called me that again.  
  
"Let me sing of us, Bunny, maybe a different kind of sad song, of someone else's love might help," she whispers. I sit next to her and put my hand in hers. Haruka looks up at me and I smile at her.  
  
"You know how much I love your voice, of course I'll let you sing," I assure her.  
  
She brightens a little, but she doesn't smile until she feels Michiru's hand on her shoulder. I look up and see Michiru did not abandon Haruka, mad at her feelings for me, as I originally thought. She had gone to their tent to get her violin. Standing just about a foot behind Haruka and I, she starts to play her violin. The hauntingly sad music affects us all, and then Haruka's beautiful voice adds to the sadness. First she sings it in the old language of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Yume no naka de nando mo  
  
Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita  
  
Sukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni  
  
Suikomarete iku  
  
Kimi no naka de madoromu  
  
Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou  
  
Aa itsu made mo samenaide to  
  
Tsuraku sakebu no sa  
  
Mune no oku no takanari kara  
  
Jibun de mo honki to shiru  
  
Setsunasugite modokashikute  
  
Akiramekirenai  
  
Motto deai ga hayakereba to  
  
Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru  
  
Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e  
  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai  
  
Asayake ni terasareta  
  
Kimi no egao mabushisugite  
  
Kono mama fukairi shite iku  
  
Jibun ga kowai yo  
  
Fui ni naru PHS ga  
  
Futari no kyori hiraku yo  
  
Tomodachi da to ii hito da to  
  
Warikirenakute  
  
Kinou anna ni yasashikute mo  
  
Ima goro aitsu no ude no naka...  
  
Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e  
  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai  
  
Motto deai ga hayakereba to  
  
Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru," Haruka's voice slowly drifts off. She looks over at Endymion, and a ghost of a smile appears on her face. His confusion and impatience is apparent. As he realizes the source of her amusement his face turns red. Shaking her head Haruka smiles at him and starts to sing again, this time in English.  
  
"In my dreams, how many times have we  
  
Given each other tender kisses  
  
When I look into your round eyes  
  
I am drawn right into them  
  
Dropping off to sleep held by you  
  
Like that, I am wrapped in your warmth  
  
Oh, if I could never wake up from this  
  
I yell that out with pain  
  
Because my heart is beating so quickly  
  
I know myself that this is for real  
  
This heartache is too much, I've grown tired of it  
  
I won't give up on this  
  
If we had only met earlier  
  
All I can find is that excuse  
  
To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach  
  
Oh, I want to take you away there  
  
Shining as the sun rises  
  
Your smiling face is too brilliant  
  
Like this, I will get deep inside  
  
I am scared of being alone  
  
Suddenly ringing out, a man is  
  
Coming across the distance between us  
  
You say I'm a friend, you say I'm a nice friend  
  
I just don't understand  
  
Yesterday you were so sweet to me  
  
But now you are being held in his arms...  
  
To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach  
  
Oh, I want to take you away there  
  
If we had only met earlier  
  
All I can find is that excuse," tears running down her face she looks Endymion in the eyes. Slowly he gets up and walks towards her.  
  
"I am remembering more now," he whispers softly. "You want her don't you? I never meant to hurt you. You could take her now. My memories aren't yet complete. Just a swipe of my mind and I'd never remember. Then you could have her. So simple-"  
  
Endymion doesn't get to finish what he was saying. Haruka stood up and pushed him so hard he fell to the ground. Her tears are gone now and her face blazes with anger. Endymion looks up and pales, seeing 10 very mad women glaring at him.  
  
"How dare you suggest I would do something like that?" Haruka demands. Before he can answer she spits in his general direction and disappears into the woods.  
  
"You are not yet our King, remember that next time you speak so foolishly," warns Michiru. She starts to follow Haruka then changes her mind and heads to her tent.  
  
"What did I ever see in you?" Rei spits out, too furious to say anything else.  
  
"Not a very smart thing to say, Prince," Hotaru whispers.  
  
"Love can not be so easily manipulated Endymion," Minako cries.  
  
"Ass!" shouts Makato.  
  
"I thought you were smart Endymion. Did the Locusts rob you of your brain also?" Ami asks.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself," Setsuna said, giving him a glance that could melt steel.  
  
"You better be thankful that Usagi won't let us hurt you. Otherwise there wouldn't be enough left of you to glare at," Chibi-Usa gave him a black look.  
  
Slowly they all leave to their tents, their anger still beating down on his mind. After a moment he realizes that Usagi is still standing in front of him. Tears running down her face, she just looks at him for a long time. Then, ignoring his out stretched hand, she slowly turned her back on him and melted into the darkness.  
  
That one act hurt more then all the insults he'd just heard. Endymion sat where he'd fallen, hand still in the air. Just sat there and wondered why that one action hurt. Hurt so much he felt his heart was bleeding.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Haruka?" I walk slowly towards her. She is sitting on the edge of a river, feet swaying in the water. "Haruka, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Usako," she pats the ground beside her without looking back at me.  
  
"I know you would never do such a thing Haruka. Endymion knows that too, he is just distressed right now," the words sound lame even to me, but they are out before I can stop them. As I sit down next to her I take her hand in mine. My mind feels Michiru's mind, probing in the background. Gently, but firmly, I push her mind back and tell her to come in ten minutes. Haruka just sits there, staring into the water, oblivious of anything happening. "Haruka, look at me."  
  
"Why?" Haruka asks. Without waiting for an answer she looks up at me and continues. "Why? I can feel the love I have for you, but right next to it is my love for Michiru. Why do I feel two loves? Each is seperate, different in it's own way, and yet each is as strong as the next. If just one of these could be stronger, then life would be easier. I hate it. I am always scared Michiru will leave me, thinking I am with her only because I can not have you."  
  
"Haruka, look deep into your heart. I think you confuse your love for me. I am your Queen, you are my warrior. Strong love is natural, it's bred into you, as a princess of your planet. Did you know that?" I ask. "Your feelings of love for me are bred into you. That way you will protect me no matter what. I have had to go through this with each of the other scouts. Luckily I was able to keep it quiet and they sorted out their feelings fast. Unfortunately for you, you are the only one to have a major connection while this happened. Except for Michiru, but she understood what was happening before I did and came to me."  
  
"You mean that this is natural, each of the scouts feels this for you?" astonished, Haruka lets go of my hand and brushes her hair away from her face. When she drops her hand I move mine onto my lap.  
  
"Yes. Each of the scouts realizes though that it is a horomonal charge basically programmed into them so that they can protect me," I inform her. "It takes a few moments to understand, but once you understand...the feelings should change..."  
  
"It makes sense now," she says slowly. Suddenly she blushes and looks away. "You must think me foolish."  
  
"No, I don't. Haruka, I love you. The same charges you feel, I feel also. It's bred into me to protect my followers. A two way street so to speak. At first I was very confused and very scared. My mother came to me and explained it. The Goddesses noticed in the begining that some of the princesses and Queens didn't care for eachother and the blood lines almost died out because we didn't protect one another. So they took steps to assure that we would protect eachother," I trail off as I sense Michiru coming closer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe that I should go find Endymion and skin him within an inch of his life."  
  
"Can I watch?" a smile plays across her face. I smile back, happy to see that while she doesn't completely understand yet, she is almost there. Looking Michiru in the eye, I smile even more, because I know that they will not be back in camp tonight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That was well done Endymion," I slowly melt out of the darkness to sit next to him on the wooden log. He jumps slightly, but quickly recovers.  
  
"What was well done?" he stammers.  
  
"How you manuvered Haruka into that little tiff so I could explain things to her. Then her feelings could be sorted out, without her losing face," I explain.  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"That is the story I will tell everyone else. You will not argue with me. Understood?" my tone brooks no arguements, he nods his head. "Now, you will tell me just what the hell you think you were doing?"  
  
"I, I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Before I can stop myself my hand is on his throat and I am slamming him into a tree. "If you are going to have doubts about us, you will have them privately, do you understand me? The entire future is in jeoperdy if we do not resolve our personal differences right now. The future hangs on the decisions we are making right now."  
  
"You promised I wouldn't have to decide before I wanted to!" he protested.  
  
My eyes go completely red. Will this man never understand?!?! Slowly I ride out the killing edge I had been riding. Slowly I pull myself from slipping over the edge. Endymion has been completely silent through out this entire ordeal. Does he know how close he came to being dead? It doesn't matter. Right now I need to be away from him. I need to be away from everyone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing?" Setsuna sounds very tired.  
  
"I am watching Stacio. Look at him Setsuna, he is older," Chibi-Usa sounds a little scared.  
  
"Older?" Setsuna poked her head into Chibi-Usa's tent and then fell to the ground. Quickly the other scouts came to see what had caused her fall. As the tent flaps are pulled back, Chibi-Usa proudly presents Stacio.  
  
"Oh my," Hotaru whispers. "Does anybody else realize the significance of this?"  
  
Stacio struggles to get out of Chibi-Usa's grip and akwardly tottered over to Setsuna.  
  
"MAMA!!!!" he let out a high pitch wail. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say he was actually Usagi's child," Rei said dryly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Chibi-Usa demanded.  
  
"Umm...nothing, a slip of the tongue, forgive me," Rei blushed.  
  
"What significance?" Setsuna asked, finally getting off the ground.  
  
"Remember when you took me from my father as a baby? I grew up faster because I was needed. Apparantly Stacio is needed. I think we should find Usagi, if for no other reason then to quiet him," Hotaru said, wincing as Stacio let out another wail.  
  
"I'll go look for her, here Setsuna, take Stacio," Chibi-Usa quickly handed him over to Setsuna and darted out the tent.  
  
"Wait........does anyone smell anything?" Makato asked.  
  
Six heads turn towards Stacio. The toddler smiled and giggled at them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
He starts out of the daydream state he'd been in. Quickly getting up, he realizes he never moved after Usagi let go of him. Endymion smoothed out his clothes before looking up. He knew who it was. Chibi-Usa. The mysterious young lady who Usagi really didn't want him to know.  
  
"Endymion? Are.....are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine, Miss.....?" he left the sentence open, so she would realize they had never been introduced formally.  
  
"I am known as Small Lady," she said. He looked up in surprise, and then frowned.  
  
"So you have no name?" he demanded, frustrated. She had to admit her name was Chibi-Usa before he could ask why she and Usagi shared a name.  
  
"Yes, but it is not for you to know. Only my closest friends know my name," she said sharply.  
  
"So I am not a friend?" he smiles at her, trying to dazzle her.  
  
"Mamo-chan was my friend," Small Lady whispered.  
  
"Am I not 'Mamo-chan'?" Endymion asked.  
  
"No, you are not. You are Endymion. And you are a fool," the fierceness in her voice surprised him, making him look up at her. "I didn't come here to tell you what you really are though. I came to ask if you have seen Usagi."  
  
"Yes, she came in here and tried to kill me, then left," he told her bitterly.  
  
"Correction, she came in here and hit you a few times. Usagi doesn't 'try' to kill anyone. If she wants them dead, they are dead. Stop acting like a two year old, even Stacio is being more mature about this than you are! While you sit there deciding whether or not you want to be with Usagi, she might well have made that decision for you! What makes you think she will be there for you forever?" For the second time in one night Endymion is slammed into a tree. "My tutors spoke very highly of you when I was a child, and I worshipped you and Sailor Moon. I'm glad that atleast she lived up to my expectations."  
  
"Why do you care so much? You weren't even here for the fighting, and from the sound of it you haven't been here since you were like 8 or 9, so why do you care so much? If you think so lowly of me, why do you want me with Usagi?" Endymion demanded.  
  
"Because you foolish, stupid, selfish pig!" tears filled Chibi-Usa's eyes. "My name is Usagi, or Serenity."  
  
Slowly she dropped him and turned her back to him. He stares at her stunned.  
  
"I am named after my mother." she whispers. "My father insisted on it."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"If you haven't figured that out yet, then more then your memory was hurt by the Locusts," Chibi-Usa says, but her eyes are on something behind him. "Mama......I'm sorry...but I am so scared......."  
  
"It's alright sweetie, he would have had to find out eventually....come take Stacio from me," I handed my son to my daughter and smiled at the two of them. "Now you can tease him when you go home about how his diapers smelled. For all four hours before he started growing up. Setsuna and Ami have gone over him with every test possible and they said as far as they can tell he will soon be seven years old. The same age he was when I 'saved' him. He will remember his past, but now he can relieve those seven years, however shorter they may be."  
  
I turned toward Endymion and my eyes turned to ice. He had a moment to feel true, unrelentless fear. Just a moment to realize this wasn't the Queen of the Gods. This was a mother responding to the fear and anger from her child. That thought scared him more than the rage I had ealier thrown at him.  
  
"Usagi....I think it is time....." Chibi-Usa started saying, but stopped when Usagi's face turned towards her. "Mama...please....you've changed so much....."  
  
"Actually, no I haven't. I am the same woman you know as mother. You are just seeing me as I never allowed you to see me when you were a child. Now you are an adult and the ruler of Crystal Tokyo," I answered, "But that is not the current problem. What is it time for, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"I remember when I was a little girl, and you took your staff and touched the head of an old man. He'd been in an accident, but couldn't remember how it had happened. Five minutes after your staff touched him, he could remember everything clearly. Everything from his birth to exactly where your staff had touched him. Maybe this would work with Endymion?" Chibi-Usa's voice wavered and I looked at her closely. For the first time since I'd seen her, I saw the lines of worry and the bags under her eyes. I remembered her saying that she had been making most of the decisions for Crystal Tokyo and I remember how it used to wear down my mother when she first took over.  
  
I reached over to her and put my arm around her, taking Stacio and putting him on the ground next to her. Mentally I called the other scouts to us. Then I froze Endymion in time. Stacio grabs Chibi-Usa's leg and starts screaming "Sissy Sissy Sissy Sissy!!!" This is the last straw for Chibi-Usa. Throwing her arms around me she starts bawling on my shoulder. After a few minutes she calms down enough to realize the other scouts are standing around us. Then she realizes they have been patting her and murmering words of encouragement.  
  
"I'm okay now, thank you guys," she smiles at everyone. "I don't know what came over me, I know that everything must work out, since I'm still here. That's pretty obvious evidence!"  
  
"You are right, but daughter, and friends, I think it is time for you to leave. One way or another this will be settled tonight. Chibi-Usa gave me an idea and I plan on using it. It would be better if I were alone for this," I try to sound calm, but I'm not calm at all. If this doesn't work, Chibi-Usa, my little flower, will be gone. The thought rises in my head, and I try to squash it. I can't totally kill it though. I know that if he refuses me, I will kill him. It wouldn't be out of spite or jealousy, it would be out of simple rage. Rage over what he will be stealing from me. My future, my family, my love, my life. Then I look at Endymion, and I know I'd never be able to kill him. I love him too much. "Leave me. Now."  
  
With a look at me, the scouts obey. All except my daughter. Slowly she walks over to me and kissed me.  
  
"I love you Usagi."  
  
And then she's gone. Oh my daughter, my little flower. How will I live with out you? I can't live with out you.  
  
"Endymion, I think you are the only person who I love and hate at the same time," I tell him as the spell wears off him. It takes him a moment to compute all the changes. I am alone, in my Queen regalia, standing directly in front of him, crying. "You don't realize what you are doing. Oh my flower....my future...."  
  
I use my powers to force him to kneel in front of me. The fact that I can do that with out any effort makes me cry harder. He still doesn't accept who he is, that he's a god. If he did it would be harder for me to force him. Harder, but not impossible. There are perks to being the Queen.  
  
"W-what are you doing Usagi?" he stammers. Endymion has paled and he is sweating. He still doesn't trust me. That hurts almost as much as his refusal of me.  
  
"Giving you back your life. I am sick of not knowing if you still want me. So I am going to force your memories on you. We don't have time for you to slowly remember everything, the world hangs on this, and we can't spend time protecting you," I tell him. My staff appears in my hands. All my power flows into the staff as I move it towards his head. I am totally unprepared for what happens when it touches him. I knew he would remember, I didn't know I would also experience his memories.  
  
Two hours later we both collapse face first into the ground, sweating and breathing hard. It was not a pleasant experience for either of us. After a few moments Endymion gets up and moves toward me. I close my eyes, not wanting to hear what comes next. My mind has no doubt that he is about to smack me or refuse me.  
  
"Usako...what...have I done...to us?"  
  
My eyes fly open and I stare at him. Suddenly we are holding eachother and crying. I can't believe it, is he really back? He isn't refusing me?  
  
"Mamo-chan......" I cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Usako, I am so sorry...I don't know what was wrong with me. Could you ever forgive me?" Mamo-chan pleaded.  
  
"Of course, you know I love you Endymion. I'd forgive you of almost anything. Besides, you didn't have all your memories....I...I understand why you didn't trust us...I just didn't like it," I tell him.  
  
"Well I'm back now sweetie, it'll all be like it used to be, don't worry," he assures me.  
  
I push him away, eyes blazing. Endymion looks up at me in shock.  
  
"No it will not be like it used to be. You will swear fealty to me, the Moon Goddess, and make me your Queen. If you can not do that, then we will have to end our relationship. I will not jeopordize the future of the planet to secure my own personal future," standing up I am suddenly in my Queen regalia. I look down at him, eyes blazing with anger and a challenge to say no.  
  
Slowly he gets on his knees and bows his head and swears fealty to me, Queen of the Gods. Then he stands up and looks me straight in the eye.  
  
"My Queen," he says coldly, then he turns and walks away. 


	7. Seven

*Sailor Moon and associated characters are not my property. I am just borrowing them.  
  
Eternal by Lady Tiger Rated R  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Slowly Endymion gets on his knees and bows his head and swears fealty to me, Queen of the Gods. Then he stands up and looks me straight in the eye. "My Queen," he says coldly, then he turns and walks away. Straight into Setsuna and the rest of the scouts standing directly behind him. "Where do you think you are going?" Setsuna demands. "I don't know, maybe to do some dishes to please my Queen," Endymion said bitterfly, throwing me a dark glance. "Do that again and I will slit your throat," Setsuna said calmly, as if she were telling him that he had lint on his shirt. "What?" he said. "Insult our Queen like that again and you will be killed. Is that simple enough or do you need it spelled out even more?" Haruka laughed. "I am your future King!" Endymion protested. "Really? Are you so sure?" Michiru asked. "Because the way you are acting right now, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if Usagi were to pick another man for her king. She can just pick you as a stud for her child. You swore fealty to her, so she now has the right to do that." "Don't be so sure of your future, father, just because I am here, doesn't mean you are King in the future," Chibi-Usa said, a strange tone in her voice as she made her way closer to me. She casually leaned forward to kiss my cheek. *Mother, in my memory you two are happily married still. How are you two going to work this out? I know you do, eventually.* she sent to me on our private link. *I will worry about that later. He can not be so sure of his future that he thinks he can treat me like any other woman.* I send back. "Why are you all ganging up on me?" Endymion whined. "Listen to yourself Endymion. You sound like a child," Hotaru said, for once speaking loudly, "Stubbornly clinging to the idea that you have been somehow wronged by us and that we owe you. Well guess what? You have been wronged, but not by us! By the Locusts! And we do not owe you anything! It is the other way around, you owe us your very life! So stop acting like a child and move on! If you want vengence, get it, but make sure you attack the right people." "Wouldn't it be easier, and cheaper, to simply admit that what happened with the Locusts, did happen. Then you could get revenge on them, and maybe keep your future intact in the process," Ami said, "But don't assume that we will grovel at your feet just because you might be our king in the future. We owe no allegience to you, only to Usagi. And if you hurt her or attempt to hurt her, in any way, we will kill you." "The years have changed us Endymion. We are not the weak, flighty teenagers you remember. We are adults now. Don't get in our way and things will go much smoother," Makato informed him, "As it is, these little temper tantrums of yours are getting in our way. So stop it. Even Stacio is better behaved than you, don't you think that should tell you something?" For a while Endymion was quiet. No one said anything to him. He looked down at his feet like a scolded child. There was almost an audible click when he shook his shoulders and then looked up. "Who is this Stacio?" he asks slowly. This is the closest we are going to get to an apology, I think to myself. "That is a long story. If you would stop accusing us for a few hours, you might get to hear it," I say coldly. I have decided that his idea of an apology, is not good enough for me. Endymion looks at me and stares for a few moments. Then he looks down, and I am surprised to see his hands go up to his eyes. "Usako, I am sorry....it's just...everything is so confusing..." he whispers. I am shaking as I move closer to him. Everything is red, and I can feel myself slipping over the edge. Tears are falling to the ground, but I ignore them. Just as I reach him I fall over the edge. My hand goes up and my staff is suddenly in it. Endymion falls to the ground and lowers his head. I raise my staff and prepare to bring it down on him. My staff slams into Minako's staff. Shocked enough to slip off the killing edge I look up at her. "You two are acting like children. This must stop now," she says, and then her staff starts to glow. Before either Endymion or I can react she swings her staff to hit both of us. I fall to the ground and everything blacks out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Soft voices wake me. I am not alone. Quickly I jump into a standing position, my hand reaching for my staff. Except my staff is not needed. I look down at Endymion's sleeping figure as the voices that woke me gradually get louder. "When are they going to wake up Minako?" Rei snapped. "They have been sleeping for hours! Machino and Notaru will be here in a few minutes! What are we supposed to say? OH I'M SORRY, our rulers are sleeping now, come back in a few HOURS." "With the way you are shouting they will be awake any moment!" Minako said. "And I only meant for them to sleep for an hour or two. Long enough for them to get over their bitterness and not feel they have to save face. Because that is exactly what was tearing them apart. Endymion wouldn't back down and Serenity couldn't allow him to walk all over her." Mina and Rei continued to bicker while I changed into some of the new clothes that Rei left out for me. I smiled at them as I lifted the flap to my tent. Except for the background and a few physical changes, we might as well be 16 and at Rei's temple again. It is good to know that no matter how much we might have changed, some things will always be the same. "Is this what you do with yourselves when I am not around?" I ask quietly. Mina and Rei stop shouting in mid-sentence. Then I am surrounded by nine girls who pounce on me. After a few minutes of giggling, poking, and laughter Endymion pokes his head out of the tent. "Well, is this what you do with yourselves when I am not around?" he asks. Everyone stops and stares at him suspiciously. Then we all pounce on him and start tickeling him. After about ten minutes he starts to shout "I give up! I give up!" Then I feel the tingle that means someone is trying to contact me. My muscles freeze up and I give Notaru the OK to transport to our camp. Thirty seconds later Notaru and Machino appear, along with a dozen other people holding cameras and microphones and lighting equipment. They are greeted by the sight of Endymion and I sitting by the fire. Stacio is sitting on the ground in front of me, playing with a few fire balls he had constructed. He is now grown to his real age of seven and already getting himself into trouble. Chibi-Usa is laying down next to me with her head in my lap. My hand strokes her hair as I look up at Notaru and Machino. "Good morning Notaru, Machino," I say, "How are you doing?" "Fine thank you, where are the rest of you?" Notaru asks. "Right here," Haruka laughs. All the humans jump at the sound of Haruka's laughter. They turn around to find themselves surrounded by eight smiling Goddesses. Notaru and Machino smile and bow as the other humans hurry to get their equipment started. "Good morning your majesty, how is your son doing?" Notaru smiled at me. "He is doing fine, though he is already starting to disobey me," I frown down at Stacio. He looks up and giggles at me. I frown even further and with a motion of my hand the fire balls he was playing with fly into the campfire. "Stacio! I have told you not to play with fire. That is your second warning young man. The third time I catch you disobeying me you will get more than a warning! Do you understand me?" "Your Majesty! This is your son? Last time I saw him he was no more than an infant!" Machino exclaimed. "He is my firstborn Machino, and therefore he is special. Are your people ready? We will introduce ourselves and tell your people our intent of killing off the Locusts. A lot has happened since we last saw you, and we have little time left. After this broadcast we will transport your people home, and send you with Stacio to a private location. Then we will deal with the Locusts. Only one of you need go with my son, the other may stay and keep things under control with the humans," I explain as a hair brush materializes in my right hand and I proceed to brush Chibi-Usa's hair. "Which of you wishes to stay with the humans and which wishes to watch my son?" "Are you all ready?" Machino asks the crew he brought. They all nod and turn to stare at us. The cameras all turn to us also and all of a sudden lights and microphones are all around us. "I would prefer to be the one who stays to take care of things, majesty. Notaru is much better with children than I will ever be, and I feel she is better suited to watch your son. Though if he controls powers as you do, I don't know how she could control him." "His powers will temporarily be taken from him. It is a simple thing to do, and since he doesn't seem to be able to control his powers yet, it is safer. Shall we start?" Endymion grabs the back of Stacio's shirt as he starts to run after some invisible friend. He picks up Stacio and places him next to him on the log. The camera man nods to Machino that they are ready and taping. Machino and Notaru nod at eachother and step in front of the cameras. "Good morning people of Earth. We are coming to you live with information that will make all of you feel safe again. The saviors we have all prayed for have finally arrived. The Great Prophet said that the 'Silver-haired angel' would come, and he was right. She has arrived, and She is thirsty for the blood of the Locusts. No longer need we fear that our grandchildren will not know what freedom is, for She will wipe the Locusts from existance. Good people, I give you Serenity, Queen of the Gods, and Goddess of the Moon. She is our savior and She will eradicate the stain of the Locusts existance from our planet," Notaru began quietly but ended her speech with a shout. "No longer will you fear that your daughters will be taken or your sons killed! No longer need you fear that you will be taken and experimented on by the Locusts! No longer need you fear the Locusts! Our Silver-haired Angel has arrived! We are delivered! Good people rise and give your thanks to Her for breathing life into our revolution! Rise and fight with Her!" Machino shouted, his hands balled up into fists. "If you have suffered as we have, give thanks that She will avenge your loved ones! Every wrong they have visited upon us they will be repaid tenfold. They will regret ever laying eyes upon our planet. I give you our Queen, our Savior, our Angel, our Serenity." *Great Prophet? Silver-haired angel? What the fuck is this! They have deceived us Usagi!* Makato's threw her thoughts into my mind along with visions of fire. *This Great Prophet could have said other things that would help us! How dare they hide this from us?* *Silence Makato!* I lash out her with a mental slap. *We need to be calm now. Erupting in a temper tantrum in front of these humans will not help our cause. After this taping we will send them back and deal with Machino and Notaru.* The cameras moved from Machino and Notaru to settle on Serenity and Endymion. I am in my queen regalia, a silver dress that was sparkled with black. It is sleevless and clings to me like a second skin. My long legs are covered with sparkles and showed through slits on the sides of the dress. My arms are covered with silver gloves. My silver hair, which was far past my feet, was free of my pony tails and it blew in the wind, getting occasionally caught up in my white wings. My attention is not on the cameras however, as at that moment Stacio had wiggled away from Endymion and was playing in the middle of the camp fire. Endymion, in his black armor, is chasing Stacio, trying to get him out of the fire. Chibi- Usa is in her scout uniform and is laughing at the image of her father and brother. Notaru notices that Stacio is playing in the fire and almost faints from fear. "Stacio! Come out of there this instant! You are getting your new outfit dirty!" I stamp my foot and point to the ground in front of me. With a blast of white light I teleport him to the spot my finger is pointing at. Then I turn to Endymion. "Why are you chasing him in the fire Endymion? You are also getting your clothes dirty! I wanted us to look nice for our first appearance to the people of Earth! And Chibi-Usa get the grin off your face! You had a chance to stop Stacio from getting into the fire and you just laughed! Instead of sitting there laughing you should have stopped Stacio! He is only seven years old, he does not know how to control his powers yet! One second of distraction from the fire and he could have been seriously hurt!" All the scouts watch the exchange with grins on their faces. Rei and Minako laugh openly, and Ami starts to cough. Hotaru clears her throat. I look up at her and her eyes look past me. I turn to where her eyes are and for the first time realize that Notaru and Machino are done with their speeches. Fourteen human eyes and three cameras are staring at us. I realize for the first time that Stacio is pulling on my silver dress with his ash covered hands and crying. Endymion is standing in the middle of the fire with a sheepish grin on his face. Chibi-Usa is sitting upright looking at her feet. "Stacio, stop it. I am not mad at you, I was worried for your safety," I say absently as I bend down and wipe the tears off his face. Endymion walks casually out of the fire, and the humans stare as he emerges unhurt. He puts his hand on my elbow and pulls me up, with his other hand he pats Stacio on his head. At his touch all of the dirt on my dress disappears, and Stacio is cleaned and teleported onto Chibi-Usa's lap. *Make sure he doesn't get into the fire again Chibi-Usa!* Endymion sent the thought to his daughter. Machino and Notaru bowed and gave thanks to the Gods for coming to protect them. "Good morning Notaru, Machino. How are you doing?" I ask them. "We are doing wonderful, your majesty. How are You?" Notaru responds.  
  
"Oh, well I am fine now," I smile as I look over at my children, "Now that my children are behaving! Please accept my apologies, I can not believe Stacio did that! I told him to stay out of the fire! I swear, sometimes he acts like he is only a day old instead of seven years old. And Chibi-Usa- oh well I did not summon you hear to discuss the antics of my children. Forgive me, we will start now. Here, let me introduce everyone." I sweep my hands outward and suddenly I am alone. The humans give a start of surprise and fear. Smiling at them I turn to the right and motion towards Makato. She is in her scout uniform, and her long hair in its usual ponytail. She grins and flips her hair over her shoulder, it comes to rest just below her waist. "Sailor Jupiter, soldier born from thunder and lightening, Makato, Goddess of Jupiter," I say. I motion this time to my left and there is Minako. Also in her scout uniform, she smiles seductively and winks at the camera. Her hair is loose and flows around her body all the way to her ankles. "Sailor Venus, the soldier born from love and beauty, Minako, Goddess of Venus," I smile at her. Again I motion towards my right where Rei stands. Her hair is put up in two buns, like my hair. She puts her hand up to move away a few strays of hair. "Sailor Mars, the soldier born from fire, Rei, Goddess of Mars," I blow a kiss at her. Turning again I look at Ami. Her blue hair was loose and she was standing with one hand at her side and the other in her hair. "Sailor Mercury, the soldier born from water, Ami, Goddess of Mercury," I say. Haruka and Michiru stand to my right. Haruka has her arm around Michiru's waist and she is kissing her neck. Haruka's hair was loose and past the shoulder, Michiru's hair was long and pulled back in a tight ponytail. "Sailor Neptune, the soldier born from waves, Michiru, Goddess of Neptune," I say, barely managing to keep the laughter from my voice. Notaru and Machino are gaping at the blatent display of sexuality the goddesses are displaying. Michiru smiles and waves at the cameras after my introduction. "Sailor Uranus, the soldier born from wind, Haruka, Goddess of Uranus," I giggle as Haruka bites Michiru's neck. Michiru turns and swats Haruka's face. The Goddess of Uranus turns to the cameras and gives a lecherous grin. Turning to my left quickly I smile at Setsuna. Her long, gorgeous green hair was put up in a bun, with long wisps falling out occasionally. The white of her scout uniform only compliments her dark skin. "Sailor Pluto, the soldier born from time, Setsuna, Guardian of Time and Goddess of Pluto," I say. Setsuna simply stares at the camera before I turn to Hotaru. The years have changed her, but she is still very small. Her hair was in a braid that went to her waist. Her purple eyes stared at the camera. "Sailor Saturn, the soldier born from death, Hotaru, Bringer of Death and Goddess of Saturn," I whisper. Some how it seems wrong to be loud when talking of her powers. Turning left again I smile warmly at my daughter. She comes over to me and I put my arm around her. "Sailor Chibi-Moon, the soldier born to rule, Princess Serenity, heir to the future throne of Crystal Tokyo. She is also my beloved flower, my future daughter visiting from the future, to help us with the Locust problem," I say proudly. Chibi-Usa shifts and suddenly she is holding a squirming Stacio. I laugh and say, "And the bundle of joy she is holding is the son of my body. Stacio, soldier born from tears, God of Sorrow and Fear." Suddenly Endymion is at my side again. He puts his arm around my waist. Everyone breaths in at the sight of us, we must look picture perfect. "Endymion, soldier born of this world, Prince of Earth, and my fiancee," I smile up at him. With a flash they are gone and I am alone. I walk towards the fire. When I reach it I spread of my wings and the fire builds up. I put my back to the fire and look at the cameras, my eyes have gone red. "I am the soldier born from the love of all, I am the Goddess of the Moon, Ruler of the Crystal Universe, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Queen of the Gods, I am Serenity!" I shout. I feel my family and friends melt out of nowhere to stand next to me. "People of Earth fear no longer! I have come and I will defeat the Locusts! They will no longer walk openly on our beloved Earth! When I am through with them not a single Locust will be left! Not a child, a mother, an elder, or a warrior! My daughter has come back to the past to warn me not to be lenient or they will come back to Earth! My heart tears that I must kill an entire race. But to protect my people, my universe, my loved ones, I will kill every last Locust and ensure the safety of this universe forever!" The fire dies down and with a wave of my hand towards the humans I say, "Be safe, and take this message to the people of Earth. We must leave now." Another wave and they are transported back to the tv set they were told to meet at. I turn to Notaru and Machino. Stacio is placed in Notaru's hand and a letter is placed in her pocket. "Give that letter to my cat friend. She will understand why we do this, but please send her our love also." I look at Machino and smile at his astonished face when Notaru vanishes. "Go to your people Machino. Calm them, for our work will cause great noise and lights and various other things. Tell them it is our work and we will try to keep the mortal's deaths at a minimum." I am alone with my family and friends. I turn to them, my eyes facing the fire. I narrow them and smile grimly. "Let's get to work." I say quietly. 


End file.
